Oh, No! Not Another AU!
by Kibo
Summary: Yes, yes it is. Another HIGH SCHOOL AU, at that. Kagome and her friends are competing in the Battle Of The Bands. When they meet and compete against an all male group, who will win? Will they find love? Or will they kill each other? Read to find out.
1. Battle of the Bands

Edited 7/28/04  
  
A/N: I know, I know, finish what you start before starting another thing. The idea for this fic has been rolling around my head for awhile, and I just had to start it. Gomen! Just bear with me, onegai? So, sit back, read, and most of all... enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: So what if I don't own it, neither do you, or you wouldn't be reading this, now would you? (P.S. I don't own any of the songs, either.)  
  
Chapter One: Battle of the Bands  
  
The air was thick with anticipation. The crowd was made up of mostly teenagers, with men, women, and children interspersed here and there. All of their eyes were turned towards the stage, silent with anticipation. The silence was broken by slightly distorted guitar chords, quickly joined by beating drums. The three girls onstage had their eyes closed in concentration. Playing lead guitar was a girl of perhaps seventeen years of age, with wavy brownish-black hair that just passed her shoulders, messy bangs shadowing her eyes. She was dressed in combat boots, a black skirt that reached mid-thigh, and a forest green tank top under a long-sleeved black fishnet shirt. The movements of her hands as she played the guitar drew attention to her spiked wristband and black polished nails. She parted dark red painted lips, and began to sing, the words flying so fast they were almost indiscernable.  
  
"Why are you listening to all the things they tell you everyday?  
Why are you listening, what happened to your own mind anyway?  
Why are you listening to their advice on what to watch and do?  
Why are you listening, has your mind been overrun - what do I do?"  
  
As she went into the chorus, the girl to her right leaned in closer to the mic. She was a girl of eighteen, her long raven hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She wore patent leather shoes, and a sleeveless v-neck pink dress that reached just above the knee. Matching eyeshadow was brushed across her lids. Red polish flashed from her nails at every stroke of her bass guitar, and pink lips parted to sing harmony.  
  
"I don't know how they pulled you fast and buried all the trace of the past  
I don't know how you left so fast - I really hope that this won't last  
Oh, Shelley, oh. Oh, Shelley, oh. Oh, Shelley. Oh, Shelley, listen to me."  
  
Behind them, a girl who appeared to be a year or so younger than the others enthusiastically beat on the drumset in front of her. With each raise of her drumsticks, bright orange polished fingernails flashed, fingers adorned with many silver rings. Half of her short raven hair was held by a spikey side-ponytail. If the crowd could have seen the small girl behind the large drumset, they would have seen that she was dressed in black chuckie taylor's, ripped and faded blue jeans, and a short-sleeved bright orange mini-tee. No trace of make-up was on her face, adding to the girl's youthful appearance. She tapped out the beat with her foot as the strumming of the lead guitarist/vocalist gave way and the next verse began.  
  
"What are you doing? It's been too long, I never even see you  
What are you doing? Different girl, but I don't know who  
What are you doing? Fall asleep and disappear for days  
What are you doing? Come back flying in a total haze  
I don't know how they pulled you fast and buried all the trace of the past  
I don't know how you left so fast - I really hope that this won't last  
Oh, Shelley, oh. Oh, Shelley, oh. Oh, Shelley. Oh, Shelley, listen to me."  
  
The two guitarists leaned back from the mics, the lead strumming the notes of the verse in a rapid, wild solo. Her eyes were closed again in concentration, her teeth biting her lower lip. The crowd, which had been dancing, cheered her on. She re-opened her eyes, leaning back toward the mic for the last verse.  
  
"What are you thinking? I suspect you're losing it for good  
What are you thinking? Promise I would save you if I could  
What are you thinking? I probably don't even wanna know  
What are you thinking? Please just say good-bye before you go  
Oh, Shelley, oh. Oh, Shelley, oh. Oh, Shelley. Oh, Shelley, listen to me  
Shelley, Shelley, Shelley, listen to me. Oh, Shelley, Shelley, Shelley, listen to me.  
Oh, Shelley, oh. Oh, Shelley, oh. Oh, Shelley. Oh, Shelley, listen to me."  
  
On the last three words, the music and vocals slowed, coming to a winding halt after the last word was sung. The panting breath of the three could almost be heard in the second of silence that followed, sweat shining on their anxious faces. Silence was replaced with thunderous applause, with a few hoots and hollars thrown in for good measure. The girls beamed down to the crowd, as the announcer swept the stage, and the crowd calmed. "Let's hear it again for 'Tama'!" The crowd screamed and clapped in reply. The announcer raised his hand for quiet, and continued, "Next up, Hosey's Meal!"  
  
While he had been introducing the next act, the girls had packed up their instruments, and stage hands had assisted in clearing the stage. Backstage, the lead guitarist flopped onto a chair, slamming down a bottle of water. "Kagome!" the bassist was approaching her, holding her own bottle of water, a smile radiating off her face.  
  
"Sango, well done," she replied, a big smile plastered on her face as well.  
  
"Yeah! We did it! And we didn't screw up!" the drummer came bouncing up, a smile threating to split her face in two.  
  
"Calm down, Rin. That was only the first round. And we won't know until tomorrow if we even made the cut," Sango turned to the hyperactive girl.  
  
"You girls might as well pack up and go home," a male voice came from the other side of the room. "No way you'll ever beat us," the owner of the voice smirked, crossing his arms and assuming a cocky stance.  
  
"And exactly who are you?" Kagome asked, an eyebrow cocked, obviously agitated.  
  
The boy appeared to be about her age, with silvery-white hair down to the middle of his back. He wore a black bandana to keep his bangs out of his eyes, and sunglasses covered his eyes. His red t-shirt read "Your trailer park called. They're missing their trash.", untucked over his baggy khaki cargo pants. A pair of sneakers peeked out from underneath the cuffs of the pant legs. "I," he said, pointing a thumb to his chest proudly, "am Inu-Yasha."  
  
"And that is supposed to mean what to us, exactly?" Sango asked, now facing him, arms crossed over her chest in irritation.  
  
During the confrontation, a boy of maybe eighteen had walked up behind Inu-Yasha, putting a hand on his shoulder. He had shoulder-length raven hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was dressed in a long-sleeved purple t-shirt with tribal designs down both sleeves over a pair of baggy black pants, worn toes of a pair of combat boots visible. "Don't mind him, he just has an ego the size of Mt. Fuji. I'm Miroku, by the way," he said, reaching out his hand to all three girls in turn.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Well, ladies, that was quite a show. Was that an original song? I didn't recognize it," his hand had gone to his chin in a thoughtful gesture.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped, and Sango and Rin eyed Miroku as if he had just announced that he was an alien from outer space and asked them to take him to their leader. "Nani?! It's by the Dance Hall Crashers, which is only the best female punk band ever!" Kagome practically screamed.  
  
Miroku blinked at the girls in shock, and even Inu-Yasha's smirk wavered. The uncomfortable silence was broken when another boy came bounding up, "Inu-Yasha, Miroku, we're on deck." He appeared to be a year or so younger than the two boys, the top of his head falling even with Inu-Yasha's shoulder. His messy red hair was in need of a haircut, and he wore an over-sized blue "birdhouse" t-shirt over baggy blue jeans, his feet completely hidden by the cuffs of the pants.  
  
"We better go get ready, then," Inu-Yasha said, turning and walking away.  
  
"Oh! Hi! I'm Shippo!" the red-haired boy practically bounced out his introduction.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Rin."  
  
Shippo bobbed his head as each said their name, smiling before turning to go. Miroku began to follow, before turning back to the girls, "Oh, I almost forgot..." He didn't have time to finish. Inu-Yasha re-appeared, pulling Miroku behind him.  
  
"We don't have time for this," he mumbled, a scowl on his face. He turned his head back to call to the girls, "Watch, and learn."  
  
"Ja ne, ladies!" Miroku called, waving while Inu-Yasha dragged him towards the stage, Shippo bouncing after them happily. The girls giggled, shaking their heads at the boys' behavior.  
  
"Boys," Sango snorted.  
  
"Ugh! He's so, so, so..." Kagome threw her empty water bottle across the room, remembering Inu-Yasha's parting words.  
  
"Cute?" Rin volunteered, her head cocked to the side innocently.  
  
"Ah! Ie! Definitely not! Infuriating, frustrating, annoying, cocky, full of himself..." Kagome's fists had clenched and her face had turned red at Rin's suggestion. Whether from embarrassment or anger, the other two girls weren't quite sure.  
  
"Kagome-chan," Sango placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder, "you must learn to control your anger."  
  
"I am in control!" she snapped. "I was just trying not to swear."  
  
"Yeah," giggled Rin, "because if you do, you have to pay."  
  
"Wish I never made that stupid bet," Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Now, now, Kagome-chan, the 'bet' was your idea, remember? You thought paying a quarter per swear-word would force you to think twice," Sango chided.  
  
"I know, I know," Kagome sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat. When she picked her head back up, the anger was gone, a smile on her face. "Well, we should get going if we want to get good spots, ne?"  
  
"Hai!" both of her friends nodded enthusiastically, and the three headed out of the room to join the crowd, arms around each other.  
  
A/N: Yay! Pocky! Oh, right, I'm writing a fanfic here... So, whadya think? Let me know, onegai? Flames are accepted, but they're so bad for the environment. I heard a flame started those raging fires in California... _taps chin with forefinger thoughtfully_ Oh, well. Ja ne, minna! 


	2. The Battle Begins

Edited 7/28/04  
  
A/N: Gomen nasai, minna! The past few weeks have been SOOO busy! And it doesn't look like my schedule will be getting any lighter until after Christmas. I probably won't post again until the 26th. Gomen! Another chapter, another box of pocky. "What's this obsession with pocky?" you may ask. Well, if you're asking that, then you've never had it. Pocky is food of the gods. Enough rambling, go, read, enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hey, if I owned any of this, would I be writing fanfiction for free? Unless you would like to pay me? Didn't think so.  
  
Chapter Two: The Battle Begins  
  
The girls had wormed their way through the crowd just as the last band was clearing the stage. The three boys were setting up their instruments, stage hands aiding Shippo with his drumset, as the announcer continued his spiel. "And now, all the way from Kyoto Central High School, 'HYN'!" The crowd clapped, slightly confused.  
  
"Hine?" Kagome leaned to whisper in Sango's ear. "What the he-eck is that supposed to mean?" Sango merely shrugged in reply, turning her attention back to the boys onstage.  
  
"Ano, that's 'H.Y.N.'," Inu-Yasha mumbled into his mic, spelling the letters out individually. A few fangirls positioned up front, centerstage, screamed his name, a few pretending to faint.  
  
'Er, maybe they weren't pretending,' Kagome thought, eyeing the girls whose friends held them up, fanning their faces. Her attention was brought back to the silver-haired boy as he began to strum out a recognizable rhythm, quickly joined by Miroku on bass and Shippo on drums. Kagome rolled her eyes, leaning towards Sango to be heard over the music, "Give me a break. That song is over-played as it is."  
  
"But I like this song," Sango replied as Inu-Yasha leaned into the mic, words flowing out of his mouth.  
  
"He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands, she's just a woman  
Never again  
I hear her scream from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me 'Go back to bed'  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, she's just a woman  
Never again."  
  
Despite herself, Kagome found herself singing along quietly, swaying to the beat with the crowd. She had to admit that he was quite talented. The problem with doing such a well-known song was that anyone in the crowd would know if you sang even one word wrong. They were all very exact in their replication. Miroku leaned in to his mic, joining Inu-Yasha on the chorus.  
  
"Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad, she's just a woman  
Never again  
Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you she wants the truth  
It's right there in the waiting room  
With those hands, lookin' just  
As sweet as he can  
Never again."  
  
The crowd sang along, catching the excitement. Inu-Yasha nearly spat the angry words from his mouth as he sang the chorus.  
  
"Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad, she's just a woman  
Never again  
Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man, pulls the trigger  
Just as fast as she can  
Never again."  
  
The sunglasses had remained covering Inu-Yasha's eyes, so no one could see the anger in his eyes. His voice reflected the emotion, belting out the words to the chorus for the last time.  
  
"Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad, she's just a woman  
Never again."  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked at the crowd as they cheered and screamed. A group of fangirls in front of him reached up to him, screaming his name. He looked behind them to see Kagome clapping. The announcer rushed onto the stage, seizing the mic in front of Inu-Yasha. "Let's hear it for 'H.Y.N.'! Arigatou, boys! Next up..." Inu-Yasha tuned out his voice, preoccupied with unplugging his amp and carrying it offstage. When he reached the instrument room, amp in one hand, guitar in the other, Shippo was boxing up his drums.  
  
The younger boy flashed him a smile, wiping sweat from his brow as he straightened, "Way to go, Yash, you nailed it!"  
  
A flash of teeth was the only sign that Inu-Yasha had heard, as he stowed his guitar and amp. Miroku followed, stashing his bass and amp next to Inu-Yasha's. "We're sure to move on, after the crowd's reaction," Miroku commented as they left the room.  
  
"Feh, I never had any doubt," Inu-Yasha shrugged, grabbing a bottle of water from the table backstage.  
  
"You may be confident, but I had my doubts," Shippo admitted, guzzling down water.  
  
"So," Miroku said, waggling an eyebrow, "shall we go find those ladies from 'Tama' to enjoy the rest of the show with?"  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted, "Whatever."  
  
"Oh, come on, Yash," Shippo bounced nearby, elbowing him in the side. "Even you have to admit that they were pretty talented."  
  
"Not to mention beautiful," Miroku added, a glint in his brown eyes.  
  
"Feh, think what you want. They seem pretty average to me."  
  
Miroku almost dropped his water bottle in surprise, gaping at his friend. "Average? In what universe? Average girls follow us around like little puppies."  
  
"Who says they won't now that they've heard us play?" Inu-Yasha crossed his arms defensively.  
  
"Because they're not obsessed with what's popular. That song that they played is pretty rare. If I didn't own the cd, I'd never have known it," Shippo piped up.  
  
"Like I care, anyways. Come on, let's go," Inu-Yasha finished his water, tossing the bottle into the trash bin on his way offstage. Miroku and Shippo quietly followed. While trying to find a good vantage point to watch the competition, Inu-Yasha "happened" to land them a few feet behind the three girls.  
  
"Thought you didn't care," Miroku said behind Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I don't. This is the best place to see what kind of competition we're up against."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say," Shippo said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Three-Letter-Word: Arigatou for the suggestion, but I already have the songs planned out for the rest of the fic. Here, have some pocky!  
  
False Reality: Unrequited Love: Evanescence is on my list... you will get your song! Arigatou for the review!  
  
Krishna Faye: I think you think right!   
  
RabidPsychoKitty: Updatey here! :P  
  
Haley: Another DHC fan! Woo hoo! "D.H.C." will be making an appearance later on - look for it!  
  
A/N: Mmmm... pocky. Oh, you're done already? _hides pocky behind back_ Nothing, there's nothing behind my back! Especially not delicious, melt-in-your-mouth, strawberry pocky! Ok, ok, here, you can have some. _hands out pocky_ But now you owe me a review! Ja ne, minna! 


	3. What In The?

Edited 7/28/04  
  
A/N: _peeks sheepishly around corner_ OK, so I know it's been eons since I've updated. Please don't hurt me! Too many damn people are getting married, I tell you. They need to stop it so I can get back to what's really important, my beloved readers! Since you've all been waiting so long, you'll get plenty extra chappies, k? K. Now, go and read. You've waited long enough!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters, songs, or brands in this fic. Except for Mr. Announcer-man, of course!  
  
Chapter Three: What in the...?!  
  
"And now, we welcome to the stage, Funky K and Company!" the announcer shouted into the mic, as a group took the stage behind him. In the front center stood a boy of about seventeen, arms down at his sides, head bowed. He wore his long black hair back in a ponytail, a black headband around his head. He was dressed in a tight black muscle shirt, black vinyl pants, and black boots. Standing near him were three girls, all dressed in skimpy black dresses with plunging neck lines, with skirts that barely reached the top of their thighs. They all had black hair, at varying lengths. The one on his right had it cut in a bob, just reaching her chin. The one on his left had her mid-length hair pulled up into a messy bun, feathers sticking out of it. Behind him and slightly to the right, another girl stood with hair down to her waist, tied loosely in a low ponytail with a black ribbon. A few feet behind them all, a boy with reddish-brown hair stood over his decks, dressed in a black velour sweatsuit. He placed a record on the player, and music erupted from the speakers. The boy up front looked up as the music began. He sang into the headset microphone on his head.  
  
"No, I'm not tryin to be rude  
But, hey, pretty girl, I'm feelin you  
The way you do the things you do  
Remind me of my Lexus coupe  
That's why I'm all up in your grill  
Tryin to get to to a hotel  
You must be a football coach  
The way you got me playin the field."  
  
As soon as he began to sing, he and the three girls had begun dancing, swiveling their hips. Kagome rolled her eyes and spoke to Sango, "Give me a break!"  
  
"I know," Sango replied, turning to Kagome.  
  
"I don't know what you guys are talking about, I like this song!" Rin yelled, dancing. Her friends turned to her, the look on their faces horror-stricken.  
  
"Rin! Stop that! You're embarrassing us!" Kagome yelled, grabbing the younger girl by the shoulders, earning a pout from Rin.  
  
"Now gimme that 'toot toot'  
And I'll give ya that 'beep beep'  
Runnin her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncin on 24's  
While they say on the radio...  
This is the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin her body  
Got every man in here wishin  
Sippin on coke and rum  
I'm like 'So what, I'm drunk'  
It's the freakin weekend, baby  
I'm about to have me some fun  
Let me see you bounce-  
bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce  
bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce  
Now let me see you bounce-  
bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce  
bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce"  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked in amusement, turning to Miroku, who was practically drooling at the scantily-clad women onstage. "Oi, Miroku! Snap out of it!" he said, thumping his friend on the head.  
  
Miroku rubbed his abused head, grinning sheepishly, "Ano, gomen, Yash. Couldn't help it, ne?"  
  
"Bounce, bounce, bounce," Shippo chanted happily, bouncing with every spoken "bounce" to accent the word.  
  
"Baka!" Inu-Yasha thumped the younger boy on the head, earning a pout.  
  
"What was that for?" Shippo whined.  
  
"Don't tell me you actually like this crap?"  
  
"Ano, well, not really, but I really like to bounce!" With that, Shippo grinned, and resumed chanting "bounce" while bouncing.  
  
"Kami-sama, I'm surrounded by bakas," Inu-Yasha muttered, looking up to see Kagome and Sango clutching each other in fits of laughter.  
  
"Now it's like 'Murder She Wrote'  
Once I get you out them clothes  
Privacy is on the door  
Still they can hear you screamin more  
Girl, I'm feelin what you feelin  
No more hopin and wishin  
I'm bout to take my key and  
Stick it in the ignition  
So gimme that 'toot toot'  
And I'll give you that 'beep beep'  
Runnin her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncin on 24's  
While they say on the radio..."  
  
With another thrust of his hips, a group of girls in front of Kagome went wild. "That's it! I'm out of here!" she yelled to Sango, trying to be heard over the screaming fangirls. Sango nodded, pulling a reluctant Rin behind her.  
  
"This is the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin that body  
Got every man in here wishin  
Sippin on coke and rum  
I'm like 'So what, I'm drunk'  
It's the freakin weekend baby  
I'm about to have some fun"  
  
Inu-Yasha watched Kagome push through the crowd, Sango behind her with Rin in tow. He smacked his forehead, 'Why didn't I think of that?' Miroku looked at him, puzzled, and Inu-Yasha jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Miroku nodded, understanding, and tapped Shippo on the shoulder. The bouncing boy whipped around, frowning slightly as Miroku pulled him through the crowd. The music faded to rumbling bass as the boys left the auditorium, exiting through the same doors Inu-Yasha had seen Kagome pass through.  
  
"Fresh air!" Shippo yelled, taking in a deep breath as soon as they were outside.  
  
"Now what, Inu-Yasha? It's too early to head back to the hotel," Miroku asked, leaning against the side of the building.  
  
"Feh, I don't care, as long as I don't have to watch that baka shake his ass anymore." Unconsciously, he was staring at the figures of three girls, who were seated on a bench just out of hearing range.  
  
Miroku followed his gaze, grinning as recognition hit. "Uh huh, sure, whatever you say."  
  
Shippo joined in, bouncing around Inu-Yasha, taunting him, "You just wanted to follow those girls! Inu-Yasha's got a cru-ush!"  
  
Inu-Yasha once again bopped the bouncing boy's head, scowling, "What the hell gave you that idea?"  
  
"Only the fact that you've been staring at them the entire time," Miroku commented, pushing off the wall and heading towards the girls.  
  
"Oi, Miroku! Where in the seven hells are you going?!" Inu-Yasha shouted after him.  
  
"To talk to the girls, baka," Shippo answered him, bouncing away after Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned his face to the sky, arms outstretched, muttering, "Kami-sama, why me?" Receiving no answer from the starlit sky, he shoved his hands in his pockets, scuffing his feet as he reluctantly followed his friends.  
  
Reviews revisited:  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews Krishna Faye, Kage Neko, and yoda375L. Oh, and yoda, I don't do emailing, just cuz if I emailed everyone, it'd be way too nuts. So you'll just have to go to like everyone else!  
  
A/N: Can anyone guess who "Funky K and Company" were? Well, if you can't, all I have to say is "YOU CALL YOURSELF A FAN?!" Again, gomen gomen gomen for the wait, but I'm going to make it all worth it! Ja ne, minna! 


	4. I Don't Wanna Behave

Edited 7/28/04  
  
A/N: See, I told you more updates! Go, read, enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only own Mr. Announcer-man. I swear!  
  
Chapter Four: I Don't Wanna Behave  
  
Kagome looked towards the building, hearing Inu-Yasha call out to Miroku. "What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked. Her question was answered seconds later, when Miroku came strolling up to them, a grin on his face.  
  
"Konnichi wa, ladies. I see we weren't the only ones needing some fresh air," he said, stopping in front of them.  
  
"More like I couldn't stand to watch for another second. If he gyrated one more time, I was going to scream," Kagome replied.  
  
"Kagome-san," Miroku said, getting down on one knee and grasping her hand in his, "will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"  
  
Shippo, who had been bouncing up to them, heard his friend's request, and stopped a foot behind him. "Uh, oh." Kagome sat there, her expression of shock quickly turning to anger.  
  
"Hentai!" she screamed, knocking him to the ground and leaving a red handprint on the boy's cheek.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Miroku. Will you never learn?" Inu-Yasha chuckled, shaking his head as he came to stand over his prostrate friend. Shippo hid a giggle behind his hand. "I must apoligize for this baka," Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome. "He doesn't know the meaning of the phrase 'think before you speak'."  
  
Shippo reached out to Miroku, struggling to pull him upright. Miroku scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously, studying the toes of his boots. "Gomen nasai, Kagome-sama," he muttered.  
  
"Whatever. Just don't do it again," Kagome glared, trying to conceal the grin that tugged at her lips.  
  
"So, what are you three up to?" Sango asked, changing the subject.  
  
"We were just trying to figure that out," Miroku answered, all embarrassment gone from his expression.  
  
"We could get some coffee?" Rin suggested.  
  
"Coffee? Yesssh... coffee, coffee, coffee..." Shippo resumed his bouncing, punctuating each "coffee".  
  
"Ano, I think he should stick to decaf," Kagome suggested, her eyes following the bouncing boy.  
  
"Actually, caffeine calms him down. He's weird like that," Inu-Yasha smirked down at her.  
  
"Well, coffee it is then," Sango said, standing.  
  
"Where is there a coffee shop open this late?" Miroku asked, following the girls as they headed towards the hotel next door to the auditorium.  
  
"In the lobby, of course," Sango called over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, of course," Inu-Yasha mimiced, pitching his voice to match Sango's tone. She merely glared at him over her shoulder, opening the door to the hotel. The six took a corner booth, the only other occupants being the waitstaff and an old man at the counter.  
  
A blonde waitress approached the table, pen and pad in hand. "What can I getchya?" she asked, loudly popping her gum.  
  
"Six coffees," Inu-Yasha ordered.  
  
"And ice waters," Kagome called out to the retreating woman. She returned quickly, distributing their drinks.  
  
"Can I get y'all anything else?" she asked, still popping her gum.  
  
"Not right now," Inu-Yasha replied, after having scanned the faces of the others.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Miroku asked, stirring a creamer into his coffee as the waitress walked away.  
  
"Right here in Tokyo. Tokyo Central High, to be exact," Kagome replied, spooning a few ice cubes into her coffee.  
  
"Oh, so you aren't staying in the hotel then?" Shippo asked, having added half of the sugar packets and three creamers to his coffee, making it light brown.  
  
"Yes, we are. Since it was free with our entrance fee, we figured we might as well take advantage of it," Sango replied, having snuck one of the remaining sugar packets and emptying it into her coffee.  
  
"Plus it cuts down on travel time," Rin said, happily stirring her coffee. She had claimed the rest of the sugar packets and dumped them into her coffee, along with two creamers.  
  
"So, you're all from Kyoto?" Kagome asked, watching Inu-Yasha. He remained silent, studying his black coffee as the ice melted.  
  
"Yeah, good ol' Kyoto Central High," Miroku replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "I won't miss it."  
  
"You graduated?" Sango asked. It was three weeks after school had let out. Miroku nodded in reply.  
  
"So did Sango. I still have another year to go, and Rin has two," Kagome replied, sighing. "You guys are lucky you don't have to go back."  
  
"Really? That means that Rin's in the same grade as me, and Kagome's in the same as Inu-Yasha!" Shippo bounced in his seat. Inu-Yasha cocked an eyebrow when his name was mentioned, but remained silent.  
  
"Why so quiet, Inu-Yasha? Cat got your tongue?" Kagome teased, earning her a scowl from the sullen teenager.  
  
"I was wondering," Sango said, turning to Miroku. "What does your band's name stand for?"  
  
"'H.Y.N.'? 'H' is for hanyou, 'Y' is for youkai, and 'N' is for ningen," Miroku explained.  
  
"But why did you choose that?" Kagome asked, puzzled.  
  
"None of your damn business!" Inu-Yasha snapped, finally recognizing the presence of the others.  
  
"What's wrong with asking a simple question?" Kagome snapped back.  
  
"Not one thing. Doesn't mean I have to answer you, though," Inu-Yasha smirked at her across the table.  
  
"Why you, you, baka!" Kagome spat at him.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"I already said that! Not even creative enough to come up with your own insults, ne?" Kagome countered, the glint of victory in her eye.  
  
"Kagome-chan, you owe me a quarter," Sango said, her eyes laughing.  
  
"Da-darn," Kagome said, fishing a quarter out of her pocket and handed it to Sango. Inu-Yasha smirked at her. "Nani? I'm trying to quit swearing, ok? Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Ie, not at all," he chuckled.  
  
"That's it, let me out! I'm going back to the room!" Kagome fumed, pushing Sango out of the booth.  
  
"Kagome-chan, don't be so temperamental," Sango chided, moving out of the girl's way.  
  
"I'm NOT being temperamental!" Kagome said, slamming down money for her coffee plus tip on the table before turning on her heel and storming out.  
  
"Way to go, Yash. We haven't even been here for twenty-four hours, and you've already chased off a pretty girl," Miroku chastised him.  
  
"Feh, like I care," Inu-Yasha shrugged, drinking his coffee.  
  
"Now see here, you son-of-a-bitch," Sango stood, waving a finger in his face, "Kagome is my friend, and I won't have you being rude to her. Do it again, and you'll have me to deal with." The look on Sango's face told you that, despite her feminine appearance, she was a force to be reckoned with. "Let's go Rin," Sango said, pulling the younger girl from the booth. They calmly placed their money on the table, then headed in the same direction as their friend.  
  
"Make that three pretty girls," Miroku muttered, resting his head in his hands.  
  
"Feh, who needs 'em."  
  
"But they're nice! At least they were, until you opened your big mouth," Shippo piped up, earning himself another bop on the head. He rubbed his abused skull, scowling down at the table.  
  
"Shippo's right, Yash. You really need to learn to be more personable," Miroku chided.  
  
"I'm damn personable, if I say so myself. That bitch just didn't know when to stop asking questions," Inu-Yasha replied, pulling his wallet from his pocket and placing a few bills on the table.  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes, producing his own wallet. "Whatever you say, Inu-Yasha," he said, scooting out of the booth.  
  
Miroku stood, pulling a few bills from his pocket and adding it to the pile. He silently turned and walked out of the restaurant, Shippo behind him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Inu-Yasha called, chasing after his friends. "Oi, Miroku, Shippo, matte!" Shippo rolled his eyes at Miroku, who was pushing the call button for the elevator. The doors opened and the two stepped inside, Miroku pushing the button for their floor. Just before the doors closed, a clawed hand shot through the opening, causing the doors to open. Inu-Yasha stepped through, scowling at his friends as the doors closed again.  
  
"Yash, there's no way for the girl to have known when she asked. She was asking what was, in her mind, an innocent question. There would be no way for her to know that you are a hanyou, or that Shippo's a youkai," Miroku reasoned as the elevator ascended.  
  
"Feh," Inu-Yasha replied, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away.  
  
"Especially when you always cover your ears and eyes," Shippo piped up, joining Miroku's side. "Your claws just look like long nails, and well, your fangs aren't really that noticeable since you don't smile much, so..." A bell 'dinged', as the doors slid open, signaling the end of the conversation. The three walked silently to their room, waiting for Miroku to figure out how to use the keycard. After five or so tries, they finally gained access. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Inu-Yasha removed his bandana and sunglasses, revealing dog ears atop his head, and golden eyes. He pulled earplugs from the ears, and they twitched slightly in reflex.  
  
"I'm sleepy," Shippo muttered through a yawn, stretching. Inu-Yasha stared at him, amazed. The boy who had bounced giddily all night flopped onto the bed, falling asleep instantly. Miroku shook his head, chuckling to himself as he went into the bathroom. Seconds later, Inu-Yasha heard the shower running. He grabbed a blanket and a pillow, creating a nest for himself on the floor. He had just made himself comfortable, when a loud thud against the wall made him jump. He looked up to Shippo, still sound asleep.  
  
"Now what?" Inu-Yasha muttered to himself, hearing shouting on the other side of the wall. "Damn over-sensitive hearing, I'll never get any sleep with this noise." He stalked to the door, unlocking it, and walked next door, pounding on it with a closed fist. The racket inside calmed suddenly, and the door was jerked open.  
  
"Nani?!" the girl yelled, her eyes angry.  
  
"You! I should've known," Inu-Yasha stared into brown eyes. Kagome's face fell from her angered expression, her mouth forming an 'o' of surprise.  
  
"Inu, Inu-Yasha?" someone behind her gasped. He looked up to see Sango and Rin staring at him, eyes wide.   
  
"Hai, it's me! Why are you all looking at me like that?!" Just then he realized he hadn't replaced his bandana or his sunglasses before leaving his room. He gulped, trying to force down the knot that had formed in his throat.  
  
A/N: Muahahahaha... _evil laugh_ Gomen for the cliffy, but I had to keep you interested, ne? Now, like Shippo, I'm getting sleepy. Four in the morning. Hmm... I've really gotta start developing healthier sleep habits. _shrugs_ Oh, well. Ja ne, minna! 


	5. Explain

Edited 7/28/04  
  
A/N: _bounces in_ Ta da! I'm back! Here's another chapter for all of you wonderful people! Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: _throwing random objects around the room_ I swear I had it here somewhere... _taps chin thoughfully with forefinger_ Hmm... Guess I lost it.  
  
Chapter Five: Explain  
  
Inu-Yasha squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the screams to come. What came next wasn't exactly what he was expecting. "Kawaii!" Kagome squealed, reaching up to tweak his ears. He looked at her through one squinted eye, feeling hands on his ears. Opening his eyes fully, he reached out and took each of Kagome's arms in a clawed hand, forcing her to release his ears.  
  
"You didn't scream," he murmured, golden eyes wide with shock.  
  
Suddenly, Miroku appeared behind him, his hair loose, dripping rivulets of water down his body. A towel was clutched in one hand, holding it in place around his waist. "What's wrong? I heard the yelling, and then Kagome sort of squealed, so..." he trailed off, taking in the site before him. Standing between the two beds in the room stood Sango and Rin, clutching each other's arms, eyes wide with shock. Kagome was in front of Inu-Yasha, face expressing contemplation. Inu-Yasha's back was to him, his hands gripping Kagome's wrists, his ears twitching around on top of his head. 'His ears... oh, shit...' Miroku thought, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, breaking the spell.  
  
Inu-Yasha released Kagome, turning to Miroku. "Miroku, why are you half-naked? And dripping wet?" came Rin's innocent question. Inu-Yasha looked down, a smirk tugging up the corners of his lips.  
  
Miroku flashed his most charming smile at the girls, "As I was saying, I heard yelling. Then I heard Kagome sort of squeal, so I ran out to see what was the problem. Shippo was sound asleep, and the door was open, so I assumed Yash here was harrassing you ladies, and ran to your rescue."  
  
Sango snorted, "That still doesn't explain why you're leaving a puddle on the carpet."  
  
"Or why Inu-Yasha has puppy-dog ears!" Rin piped up.  
  
"Ano, I just got out of the shower. And as for the other, perhaps you ladies would join us in our room? Inu-Yasha and Shippo can explain while I dry off and get dressed," Miroku suggested, charming smile still in place. The girls looked to each other hesitantly, and for a minute the boys worried they wouldn't agree. Then they all nodded in unison, and Kagome turned to the anxious boys.  
  
"Sure! I can't wait to hear this one," she smirked, following the boys next door, Sango and Rin behind her. Upon entering the boys' room, Miroku headed for the bathroom, and Inu-Yasha closed and locked the door behind them. Kagome stopped cold upon seeing Shippo asleep. Inu-Yasha noticed, and again braced himself for their screams.   
  
"He has a tail? How come I never noticed that before?" Inu-Yasha opened his eyes at Rin's question.  
  
'Aren't these girls the least bit afraid?' he asked himself, crossing the room to wake Shippo. Shippo growled at the disturbance, bearing fangs, his emerald eyes open to little slits. Recognizing the three feminine faces around him, he jumped, the tail disappearing.  
  
"Where'd it go?" Rin pouted, and Shippo noticed she was staring at his butt. A blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
"Where'd what go?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"Your tail," Sango commented, crossing her arms, her gaze suspicious.  
  
"Just what is going on here?" Kagome asked bluntly.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, sitting on the bed next to Shippo. Miroku exited the bathroom, clad in only a pair of black sweatpants, his damp hair secured in its customary ponytail. Sango's eyes lingered a little too long on his toned bare chest, a blush creeping up her face. Awareness of her own state of undress struck, and she began fidgeting with the hem of her tank top.  
  
Upon returning to their room, Rin and Sango had found Kagome angrily throwing her clothes as she changed into her pajamas. The girls loudly voiced their frustration with the moody teenagers as they all changed into their sleepwear. Sango was dressed in a black tank top and black pajama pants with stars on them. Kagome wore a white tank top over blue scrub pants. Rin had put on an over-sized pink t-shirt and neon green boxers. Shortly after they had all changed, Kagome had thrown one of her combat boots at the wall, and Sango had yelled at her to keep the noise down. Next thing they knew, there was a knock at the door. Inu-Yasha's deep sigh snapped her attention back to the present.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll start, since these two don't seem to be inclined," Miroku spoke, breaking the silence. "Kagome, earlier you asked why we chose the name we did. Now you have your explanation."  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side, idly twirling a lock of hair around a finger. "So, he's a hanyou," Kagome said, pointing to Inu-Yasha, "and he's a youkai," now pointing at Shippo, "and you're a ningen."  
  
"At least she's pretty quick on the uptake," Inu-Yasha muttered, studying the pattern of the carpet.  
  
"You're a youkai?! What kind?" Rin bounced on the bed next to Shippo.  
  
"Ano, a kitsune, and I can shape-shift, so I can hide it most of the time. Unless I'm asleep, like tonight," he answered, analyzing the hyper girl bouncing next to him.  
  
"Sugoi! Can you change into anything else?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Anything you want," Shippo grinned, shaking his head. 'And I thought I was hyper.'  
  
Rin stopped bouncing, putting her forefinger to her chin in thought. "How bout, a kitten?" she suggested, eyes shining. Shippo cocked an eyebrow, before disappearing from her sight. Feeling something rub against her leg, Rin looked down and saw an orange tiger-striped kitten crawling into her lap. "Sugoi! Totally kawaii!" Rin squealed, picking up the poor kitten and holding it close to her face. "But the tail's all wrong," Rin frowned, looking at the ball of fur where a long tail should have been.  
  
"Ah, Rin, you may want to put him down so he can change back," Miroku suggested, an eyebrow cocked in amusement.  
  
"Oh, gomen, Shippo-kun," Rin blushed, setting the kitten back on the bed. In the blink of an eye, Shippo was again sitting next to her, a smile threatening to split his face.  
  
"So, what are your special powers, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome taunted.  
  
The boy looked up, smirking at her. "Strength, speed, hearing, and smell. Speaking of smell, when's the last time you took a shower?"  
  
His smirk grew as her fists clenched at her sides. "Baka! I showered this morning, for your information, just as I do every morning!" she fumed.  
  
"Maybe we should go before Kagome does anything violent," Sango said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Kagome turned her head and glared.  
  
"You may be right, Sango-chan," Rin said, sliding from the bed and heading to the door. Sango took Kagome by the arm, who glared daggers at her friend as she was pulled to the door.  
  
"Matte," Miroku called out, halting them. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."  
  
Kagome stopped glaring, nodding to him. Her friends followed suit, unlocking the door and closing it behind them. Miroku let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and flopped down on the other bed. "That was a close one," Shippo muttered.  
  
"Feh, stupid bitch. If she hadn't been making so much damn noise, this never would have happened," Inu-Yasha stood, crossing to his nest and flopping down.  
  
Miroku sat up, supporting himself on his elbows, cocking an eyebrow at Inu-Yasha. "If you had taken your own advice and thought before you acted, we wouldn't be in this mess. You better be nice to Kagome, or she may reveal your secret in a fit of rage."  
  
Inu-Yasha gaped at him, "Be nice to that wench?" He looked to Shippo for help, but the kit had once again fallen asleep. "Feh, whatever," Inu-Yasha crossed his arms, turning his face away in a pout. Sounds of Miroku moving in the bed caught his attention, and he turned his head to see the teen under the covers, his breath already falling into the even rhythm of sleep. Scowling, Inu-Yasha rose and re-locked the door, hitting the light switch on his way back to bed. 'Why do I always get blamed for everything?' he asked himself, sprawling out on the floor. He lay for awhile, listening to the breathing of his friends, before sleep finally came to him.  
  
A/N: Not much to say, just more chappies on the way! Ja ne, minna! 


	6. What's So Good About It?

Edited 7/28/04  
  
A/N: These chapters are just rolling right out. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Except for this Suncoast calender full of useful coupons!  
  
Chapter Six: What's So Good About It?  
  
Rin pounced onto Kagome's sleeping form, chanting, "Wake up, Kagome!"  
  
"Mmph, sleeping, go 'way," Kagome mumbled into her pillow. She rolled over, pushing Rin off of her. Rin rolled to the side, sitting up.  
  
"No chance, Kagome-chan," Sango said, pulling the covers off of Kagome.  
  
With the warmth of her covers gone, Kagome shivered. An eye opened sleepily to glare at her smiling friends, "You're truly evil, you know that?"  
  
"Hai. Up, now. Breakfast is served in an hour, and I don't think you want to go looking like that," Sango laughed at her friend's sleep-ruffled state.  
  
Kagome sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and stumbled to the bathroom, grumbling the whole way. Rin giggled, "She's never going to be a morning person."  
  
An hour later found the girls walking through the lobby to the banquet room where breakfast was served. Today, Sango was dressed in a pink tank top that exposed a few inches of skin over the waistband of her baggy black cargo pants. The worn toes of her black sneakers peeked out beneath her pant legs. Rin skipped happily, her arms swinging with upward motions. She wore a yellow tube top over blue jeans, combat boots colliding with carpet lightly with each step. Kagome trailed behind, the frayed bottoms of her camo cargo pants dragging behind her scuffling sandaled feet. Her black muscle shirt read "I don't know what makes you so dumb, but it really works!"  
  
Upon entering the room, they saw Shippo waving them over to a table energetically, the fabric of his over-sized grey t-shirt flapping comically with the motions. He hitched up the waistband of his baggy blue jeans before sitting back down. Sango and Rin took seats across from the boy, and Kagome plopped into the seat between them. "Ohayo, Rin, Sango, Kagome," Shippo chirped out, pouring syrup over a stack of pancakes almost bigger than the boy himelf.   
  
"Ohayo, Shippo-kun," Rin replied, smiling, as she pulled a few pancakes onto her own plate.  
  
"What's so good about it?" Kagome grumbled, pouring coffee into her cup.  
  
"Ohayo. Where's Inu-Yasha and Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"Last I saw, Miroku had dragged Inu-Yasha into the shower, and had turned on the cold water. When I left the room, Inu-Yasha was chasing Miroku around, getting everything wet," Shippo giggled, stuffing a forkful of pancake into his mouth.  
  
"Ohayo, ladies. I trust you slept well," Miroku slid into the seat next to Shippo, a smile plastered on his face. He wore a short-sleeved black shirt with flames along the bottom unbuttoned over a wife-beater and baggy black jeans.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Sango muttered, spreading cream cheese on a bagel.  
  
Inu-Yasha plopped into the seat on the other side of Shippo, reaching for the carafe and mumbling something that sounded like, "Coffee."  
  
Everyone except Kagome turned to the boy, and burst out laughing. His silver-white hair was dripping wet, drops of water darkening spots on his wife-beater and the legs of his baggy khaki cargo shorts. A black baseball cap was pulled over his wet hair, shadowing his eyes. The sharp tip of one fang was visible as he growled at them. "Looks like Kagome's not the only one who doesn't like mornings," Sango spoke between laughs.  
  
"I didn't think anyone was as irritable as Inu-Yasha in the morning," Miroku said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Ohayo, Inu-Yasha," Rin smiled happily, shoving a forkful of pancake into her mouth.  
  
"What's so good about it?" Inu-Yasha grumbled, dropping an ice cube into his coffee.  
  
"We forgot to tell you, don't speak to him until he's had at least one cup of coffee," Miroku warned, taking a bite of his blueberry muffin.  
  
"Same goes for Kagome," Sango warned in return.  
  
"I don't know what their problem is, I love mornings," Shippo bounced in his seat.  
  
"Ohayo, minna!" came the voice of the announcer over the loud speaker. All conversation in the room stopped, the only sound was of silverware clinking against plates. "It's time to list the results from yesterday's battles." His announcement was greeted by murmuring. He held up a hand for silence before continuing, "The results will be posted outside the doors after breakfast. No pushing or shoving, onegai. We don't want any of you too injured to perform in the next round. Congratulations to those who made it, and to those who didn't, better luck next year."  
  
The crackle of the speakers abruptly shut off, and the roar of conversation returned to its previous levels. "I can't wait to see that list," Rin chirped hopefully.  
  
"Feh, why bother. Even if you did move on, we're gonna win," Inu-Yasha finally spoke.  
  
Sango glared at him, "Says who? You may play popular songs, but we actually have talent."  
  
"And we don't?" Shippo looked up from his plate, his expression crestfallen.  
  
"Ano, er, I-I meant, well," Sango stammered.  
  
"Of course you do," Rin reassured him. "Sango was just being mean."  
  
"Ie, she was being honest," Kagome spoke, glaring at the hanyou across the table.  
  
"You wouldn't know talent if it bit you in the ass," Inu-Yasha smirked at her.  
  
"And you wouldn't know talent if it was staring you in the face," Kagome replied, leaning forward to do just that.  
  
"Feh," Inu-Yasha said, slumping back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. "Say what you want, we're still gonna beat you."  
  
"So, Shippo," Rin spoke, breaking the tension at the table. "Today's a free day, since round two won't be until tomorrow. Did you guys have anything planned?"  
  
"Ano," Shippo looked thoughtful, "I'm not quite sure."  
  
"Well, since we don't live here, we're not quite sure what there is to do. Perhaps you ladies would like to be our tour guides for the day," Miroku said, charming grin in place.  
  
Sango snorted, "I'm sure you'd like that."  
  
"Sango-san, if I didn't know better, I'd believe you didn't want to spend the day with me," Miroku gave her his best pout.  
  
"Kagome, what do you think?" Rin said, turning to her friend. Kagome didn't respond, just continued her staring contest with the hanyou across the table. "Well, it's settled then. We'll meet here for lunch, and then go from there?"  
  
"I suppose," Sango muttered.  
  
"Sounds fine to me. What do you think, Yash?" Miroku asked, turning his attention to his friend. Just like Kagome, he didn't respond, his glare shooting to the girl across the table.  
  
"Then it's agreed! See you at lunch!" Shippo piped up, standing from his chair. The others followed suit, all except Kagome and Inu-Yasha, still caught up in their glaring match.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango hesitated, calling out.  
  
"Hai," Kagome mumbled, never turning her eyes.  
  
"We're heading back to the room. You wanna check the list for us?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Yash, you wanna do the same?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Hai," Inu-Yasha answered.  
  
"We'll see you back in the room then," Miroku called over his shoulder, turning to follow the three who were already halfway to the door.  
  
Minutes crept by, and the two teens continued to stare each other down silently. Suddenly, Kagome slammed a hand down on the table, standing and yelling, "Ha! You blinked!"  
  
Inu-Yasha rubbed his tired eyes, then glanced around the nearly empty ballroom. "Where'd everyone go?"  
  
Kagome stopped in her victory dance mid-step, looking around. Other than themselves, the only people in the room were the hotel staff, cleaning up the tables. "I can't believe they left me here! Without saying anything!"  
  
"Ano, I remember agreeing to check the list," Inu-Yasha offered, "wanna tag along?"  
  
Kagome stood there pondering. Suddenly, a lightbulb lit up over her head. "Oh, yeah!" she yelled, racing for the door. She stopped a few feet away, turning to call over her shoulder, "You coming?"  
  
Inu-Yasha grumbled something about "bitches always in a damn hurry", shoving his chair back from the table. He got up, dragging his feet as he followed her. After walking through the doors, they were almost pushed back by the crowd of eager people waiting to check the list. "Why did I agree to do this?" Inu-Yasha asked, turning to Kagome. "This is your fault," he growled, pointing to her.  
  
"My fault? How is it my fault that there were so many people entered in the competition?" she asked, her voice filled with irritation.  
  
"If you hadn't challenged me to that damn staring match, I never would've agreed to check the list."  
  
"Don't blame me for your lack of attention!"  
  
"Whatever," Inu-Yasha said, pushing through the crowd to the front, leaving her in the back. Kagome stood there, waiting not so patiently in line. A few minutes later, she hadn't moved an inch. Inu-Yasha appeared in front of her, smirking. "Gomen, Kag. Better luck next year," he smirked, walking to the elevators.  
  
"Nani? No way," she said, ducking down and squeezing between people until she was in front. 'At least being small has its advantages,' she thought, running her finger over the list. It slid over 'H.Y.N.', coming to rest a few names down on the word 'Tama'. "Lying bastard," she mumbled. 'Good thing Sango and Rin weren't around to hear that,' she thought, making her way out of the crowd. What she had read hit her like a bag of bricks, and a smile threatened to split her face in two. "We made it!" she squealed to herself. Realizing she was alone, and that people were giving her odd looks, she paused and regained her composure. Sticking her tongue out at them, she headed towards the elevators. As she approached, she noticed Inu-Yasha leaning against the wall, waiting for the elevator. His back was to her, and an evil smile spread across her face.  
  
"You lying bastard!" she yelled, standing on tip-toes to get as close to his ear as possible. She got the desired result; Inu-Yasha jumped in shock, whirling around and grabbing her arm, growling at her.  
  
"Don't ever sneak up on me like that again! Got it, bitch?" he snarled, his claws digging into her soft flesh.  
  
"G-g-got it," Kagome stammered out, her eyes filled with fear.  
  
"Good," he smirked, releasing her arm as the elevator doors opened. "By the way, you owe me a quarter," he said, turning and entering the elevator.  
  
"Arg! You, you," she fumed, fists clenched at her sides.  
  
"Coming?" he stuck his head out of the elevator, holding the door open with his hand.  
  
"Hai!" she yelled, stomping into the elevator and standing as far from him as possible. He laughed at her obvious discomfort, crossing the otherwise empty elevator to stand next to her.  
  
"Nani?!" she snapped, her already thin patience growing thinner.  
  
"I'm just waiting for my quarter," he breathed, his voice low and seductive. His breath against the skin of her neck made her shiver ever-so-slightly. He noticed her breathing become more rapid and shallow. He grinned, thinking, 'I really do intimidate her. This is fun.' He was just about to run a claw down her bare arm, when the 'ding' of the elevator signaled their floor.  
  
Kagome practically ran from the enclosed space, stopping after a few feet. She turned, her arm extended, hand in a fist. Inu-Yasha stepped towards her, a brow cocked in confusion. He held out his hand to have her drop something in his palm. He looked down. A quarter. He looked up, grinning at her back as she rounded the corner. He flipped it into the air, catching it and whistling to himself as he sauntered towards his room. He stopped a few feet away, feeling feminine arms wrap around him from behind. "Inu-chan, congratulations," a sensual female voice cooed in his ear.  
  
"Kikyo," he muttered, removing her arms from around him and turning to face her. "Thought I recognized you as one of those skanks shaking their asses onstage last night."  
  
Kikyo pouted, tucking a stray lock of hair behind an ear. She was dressed in a baby blue halter top and short white shorts, flip-flop sandals on her feet. "You know I'm only doing it because I knew I'd see you here," she said, trying to look sexy while pouting.  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted, "Yeah, sure. Didn't you get the hint when I never asked you out? Or when I told you to stop calling me? The last thing I need is a little slut hanging all over me," he said, turning back to the door.  
  
"Matte," she called out, halting his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Hai?" he asked, attempting to restrain the impatience in his voice.  
  
"Ano, I thought, maybe we could spend the day together?" her voice was small, hopeful.  
  
"Gomen, I already have other plans," he smirked, hoping that the guys could come up with something for him to have planned. "Go hang out with your little skanky friends, or that baka who thinks he's a sex symbol," he said, entering the room and closing the door before she could reply. He leaned back against the door, closing his eyes and sighing. 'That was close.'  
  
"Yash! Don't tell me we didn't make it?!" Shippo squealed, vaulting off the bed towards the door.  
  
Inu-Yasha opened his eyes, momentarily confused. Miroku and Shippo looked at him expectantly. "Oh, that. Did you ever have any doubt?" he smirked.  
  
Shippo hooted, and Miroku smiled, but didn't forget Inu-Yasha's first words. "'That'?" Miroku asked, cocking an eyebrow. "What else did you think we were referring to?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's smirk fell into a sneer as he spat out the name, "Kikyo."  
  
Shippo stopped his current victory dance, his eyes wide. "Kikyo? Kikyo, 'The Stalker', Kikyo?" he squeaked.  
  
"She's here?" Miroku's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"Hai. She just trapped me outside the room," Inu-Yasha sighed, crossing the room to sit on the bed.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Shippo asked.  
  
"She was one of those skanks Miroku was oggling while they 'danced' onstage last night," Inu-Yasha grumbled.  
  
"I feel dirty now. I think I need another shower," Miroku said, running to the bathroom.  
  
"Don't take too long! We still have to decide what song to do tomorrow!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"Must get clean... must get clean..." Miroku's voice could be heard chanting through the door. Inu-Yasha stared at the closed door in confusion, while Shippo collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the whole Kikyo thing, but you had to have seen it coming. And if you didn't, well, I'm just plain sorry for you. Anyways, another hour, another chapter. Onward! Ja ne, minna! 


	7. Oh, That!

Edited 7/28/04  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Go, read, enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it, but my kitty does like to steal things, so if you find it in my apartment, arrest him, not me!  
  
Chapter Seven: Oh, that!  
  
Kagome returned to her room, flopping down on the nearest bed and throwing an arm over her eyes. She felt the bed sink down, most likely from her friends sitting down next to her. She pulled her arm from over her eyes, looking up into two expectant faces. "Well?" Rin finally chirped up.  
  
"Well, what?" Kagome asked, still confused by Inu-Yasha's actions on the elevator.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango threw her hands up in frustration. "Well, did we make it?"  
  
Kagome's expression turned thoughtful, wondering for a moment just what her friend was referring to. Realization dawned slowly, her eyebrows disappearing beneath unruly bangs. "Oh! That! Of course! Did you ever have any doubt?" she said smirking.  
  
Rin squealed, hugging both girls before bouncing around the room. Sango smiled, but looked down at Kagome in consideration. "'That', Kagome? What else would we be asking about?" Sango asked, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Nuh-nothing!" Kagome stammered, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she sat up.  
  
"Then why are you blushing, Kagome-chan?" Sango pressed, leaning forward to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not!" Kagome lied, turning her red face away from Sango's gaze.  
  
Rin suddenly stopped her bouncing, her mouth forming a small 'o' as she said, "We left you alone with Inu-Yasha. Did something happen between you two?" Rin hopped onto the bed, kneeling on the other side of Kagome.  
  
Kagome feigned a look of disgust, "Kami-sama, IE!" She shook her head, her wavy locks falling in her face. "He just lied to me and tricked me into swearing, and then he had the nerve to demand a quarter from me!"  
  
"Sure, Kagome, whatever you say," Sango said, rolling her eyes. Rin leaned back on her heals, pouting slightly.  
  
"So, what song are we going to do tomorrow?" Kagome asked, greatful that she could think of something to change the subject. 'Now if I can just avoid having to see him until tomorrow...' her thought was interrupted by Rin's resumed bouncing.  
  
"That's right! We only have until lunch to decide, after all!" Rin chirped.  
  
"Why only until lunch? We don't go on until tomorrow afternoon?" Kagome questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion.  
  
"You really were off in your own little world, weren't you?" Sango asked, hands on hips. "We agreed to give the bakas a tour of the city after lunch."  
  
"NANI?!" Kagome shrieked. 'So much for avoidance, then.'  
  
"I think we should do a song that people actually will know this time," Rin said thoughtfully, unaware of the conversation between her two bandmates.  
  
"But, Rin, I think something more original shows our talent more. No one knew 'Shelley', but they danced and cheered anyway," Kagome argued.  
  
"I think Rin has a point," Sango stated. "You know how hard it is to do something everyone knows. If you get one word wrong, they turn on you. It would as easily display our talent."  
  
Kagome sighed, realizing she wouldn't win this one. "Fine. Anything in particular?"  
  
"Hmm... maybe..." Sango said, leaning in to whisper.  
  
_Next door, with the boys_  
  
"I think we should do a lesser known song," Shippo piped up. The three boys were seated in a circle on the bed, Miroku's skin red from scrubbing. He had dressed in baggy black cargo pants and a white wife-beater. He had decided to burn the clothes from the night before.  
  
"I think Shippo's right," Miroku agreed, nodding.  
  
Inu-Yasha tipped his head to the side, studying his friends. "What brought this on?"  
  
"It was... Sango and Kagome's comments at breakfast," Shippo said in a small voice, averting his gaze to his lap.  
  
"Well, there's always 'Bob' then," Inu-Yasha smirked. His friends' faces brightened at the suggestion.  
  
"After all, they did disband," Miroku pondered.  
  
"And Shinji did give us permission," Shippo added. 'Bob' was a band that the boys had gone to high school with. They graduated a year ago, and disbanded when all of the members went to separate colleges.  
  
"It's decided then," Inu-Yasha smirked, satisfied. Suddenly, he remembered his words to Kikyo. "Uh, guys, we have one problem."  
  
"What's that?" Shippo halted in his search for his 'Bob' cd.  
  
"I told Kikyo I couldn't hang with her because I had plans this afternoon."  
  
"Oh, is that all," Miroku replied, a sly grin on his lips.  
  
"'All'? If she finds out I don't have plans, she'll never leave me alone!"  
  
Shippo locked eyes with Miroku, "He doesn't remember, does he?"  
  
"I think he was too caught up in Kagome-san's eyes," Miroku replied.  
  
"What in the seven hells are you talking about?" Inu-Yasha shouted.  
  
"The girls agreed to give us a little tour of the city," Miroku supplied.  
  
"Oh. Well, that solves that then," Inu-Yasha replied, flopping back on the bed.  
  
_Later, at lunch  
_  
The six sat at the table, happily eating lunch. Kagome was avoiding making eye contact with Inu-Yasha, Rin was humming to her sandwich, Shippo was bouncing as he chewed, Inu-Yasha was staring off into space, Miroku studied Sango, and Sango kept looking up and looking away, blushing.  
  
"So," Sango broke the silence, "where do you guys want us to take you?"  
  
"I'll follow anywhere you lead," Miroku said, his voice making the statement sound extremely sexual. Sango shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
"Are there any arcades around here?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Everywhere," Rin said, thoughtful. "Ano, there's the one at the mall, at the pizza place downtown, across town at another mall..."  
  
"How about the closest one?"  
  
"Well, that would be at the boardwalk," Rin continued to ponder.  
  
"The boardwalk it is," Miroku held his fork in the air to emphasize the decision.  
  
"Kagome," a masculine voice came from behind her, making her jump. The whole table looked up to see who it was. Inu-Yasha recognized him as the boy who Kikyo had clung to while he gyrated onstage the night before. His hair was again up in a high ponytail, a brown sweatband around his head. He wore another tight muscle shirt of the same shade over khaki pants.  
  
"Kouga-kun," Kagome said, her face lighting up, thankful for the distraction.  
  
He smiled wolfishly down at her, "I thought that was you onstage last night. My little punk princess."  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at the boy heatedly. "Your?" he spat out, the word past his lips before he could rethink it. Kouga raised his eyes to glare at him across the table. Inu-Yasha was greatful he had remembered to grab his sunglasses before leaving the room again. Kagome glared at him, brown eyes boring holes through his sunglasses. Inu-Yasha sunk lower in his chair.  
  
"You have any plans for the afternoon?" Kouga asked, returning his gaze to Kagome, his features softening into a smile.  
  
"Actually, we agreed to show these guys around a little. Gomen," Kagome had turned back to him, her expression changing from angry to sweet in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Some other time then. Ja ne," he said, turning and walking away.  
  
"How do you know him?" Sango whispered, leaning closer to Kagome.  
  
"He lives in Kyoto. I met him last summer when I stayed with my aunt," Kagome answered, sipping her water.  
  
"Kyoto? Does that mean he goes to school with you guys?" Rin asked, turning to the boys across the table.  
  
"Ie. They go to South, I think," Miroku replied.  
  
"Oh. Everyone ready to go?" Rin asked, looking around the table. Five heads nodded in response, and they all got up to go.  
  
'Kami-sama, if I get through this alive, I owe you big time,' Kagome silently prayed.  
  
A/N: Enter Kouga! I had to throw in that part about Rin humming to her food. I have a friend who does that, and her personality comes through in Rin a lot in this fic. Until next time. Ja ne, minna! 


	8. Guided Tour

Edited 7/28/04  
  
A/N: Wow... this fic is pretty much writing itself. I meant to have the last chappy be about their little excursion, but I had to throw Kouga in instead. _shrugs_ Just means another chapter for you lovely people. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to tell you?! My name is Kibo, Ki-bo, not Rumiko!  
  
Chapter Eight: Guided Tour  
  
The six teens walked to the bus stop in front of the hotel. Outside of the air conditioned hotel, the summer sun shone bright. While they waited, Kagome pulled a small mp3 player out of her pocket, inserting earbuds into her ears and clipping the player on the waistband of her pants. A bus pulled up, and they filed on. Rin and Shippo sat together, energetically discussing favorite songs and bands. Miroku had trapped Sango in a seat, and Kagome had taken the one behind them. Inu-Yasha sighed, sitting next to the distracted girl.  
  
Kagome sat staring out the window, her foot tapping to the beat of the music only she could hear. Inu-Yasha was entranced as he watched the callused fingertips of her left hand form familiar chords against her palm, her right hand strumming the fabric over her right knee. 'F, G...' he identified the chords in his mind as her hand flicked between them. Her motions stopped, and he forced his gaze up from her hands to her eyes. She was staring at him, but when he looked up, she returned her gaze to the passing scenery, her hands now folded in her lap.  
  
Inu-Yasha's head snapped up when he heard the distinct sound of skin slapping skin, accompanied by Sango's cry of "Hentai!" He chuckled, standing to lean forward against the back of the seat in front of him. Looking down, he saw Sango pressed as close to the window as she could, arms crossed over her chest. The reflection of her face in the window showed a scowl on her face. Miroku's cheek sported a red handprint, apologies flowing out of his mouth. Inu-Yasha shook his head, smirking, and sat back down.  
  
He slid his eyes to Kagome, who was still looking out the window. With his sunglasses on, she couldn't see his eyes, so even if she did turn to him, he'd appear to be looking straight ahead. He took this chance to study her. Her toe still tapped slightly to a rapid beat, showing a flash of bright blue polish everytime she raised her toes. Her brown eyes sparkled from the filtered sunlight through the bus window, black eyeliner blending in with smoky grey shadow. Purple lipstick stained her lips, parted slightly, her tongue moving silently mouthing unknown lyrics. Her hands had resumed their previous routine, polish matching that on her toes. He returned his gaze to her face, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. 'She looks really pretty like that, kinda innocent, blushing like that,' he thought. He noticed her fidget slightly in her seat, eyes shifting between a side-glance at him and then back out the window.  
  
Just then he realized the warm presence of her thigh alongside his. He smirked to himself, realizing the source of her discomfort. 'Let's see how uncomfortable I can make her,' he thought, stretching and letting his arm fall on the back of the seat, indirectly around her shoulder. Her fidgeting turned up a notch, her lips clenched tightly, her hands now gripping her knees. She still hadn't discovered him watching her, for she still looked at him out of the corner of her eye. The bus came to a stop, and Rin and Shippo stood, happily bouncing and chattering away. Miroku and Sango followed, Inu-Yasha waiting for them to walk down the aisle to the door. Behind him, he heard Kagome let out a sigh, and smirked again. He had found a new hobby - antagonizing the poor punk teen.  
  
"Welcome to the boardwalk!" Rin giggled when they all stood again on unmoving ground, spreading her arms wide to display the row of shops and restaurants backdropped by the sea.  
  
"So, what's first?" Kagome asked, having regained her composure, now that she had put some distance between herself and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Arcade," Inu-Yasha stated, more than suggested.  
  
"Right this way!" Rin said, turning and marching like a tin soldier, Shippo skipping alongside of her. The four others followed, Sango falling behind to walk with Kagome, far from Miroku's wandering hands.  
  
After several tries at getting her friend's attention, Sango finally reached up and pulled an earbud from Kagome's ear, shouting, "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome jumped, pulling out the other earbud and glaring at her friend, scowling. "Nani?!"  
  
"You weren't paying attention to me, so I thought I'd take it!" Sango replied smugly.  
  
"Well, now that you have it, what are you going to do with it?" Kagome asked, putting her mp3 player back into her pocket.  
  
"I was trying to tell you how that hentai up there," Sango pointed to Miroku, walking in front of her, "groped me on the way here."  
  
"He did?" Kagome jaw-dropped. "Hope you taught him a lesson," she said, her expression turning to a smirk.  
  
"Hai," Sango nodded. "He had a nice bright red handprint on his face. He stuttered when he tried to apologize," Sango giggled, recalling how he had even kneeled on the sticky bus floor.  
  
They came to a stop behind their friends, giggling as they saw Inu-Yasha's expression. The arcade was huge, filled with large games, sporting titles from "Frogger" and "Space Invaders" to "Tekken 3" and "Tomb Raider". Inu-Yasha's jaw reached practically to the ground. Shippo turned around at the girls' giggles, chuckling himself, "Trying to catch flies, Yash?"  
  
Miroku turned to his friend beside him, a grin pulling up the corners of his mouth, "You might want to pull your jaw off the ground before you drool a puddle."  
  
Inu-Yasha snapped his mouth shut, turning to scowl at Miroku. Rin covered her mouth with one hand to stifle her giggles, taking Shippo's arm in her other hand and dragging him to the dance competition platform. Miroku followed Inu-Yasha as he walked over to the quarter machine, hands shoved in his pockets. Kagome and Sango wandered, sauntering up to watch Rin challenge Shippo.  
  
Forty-five minutes and thirty challenges later, Rin was declared the winner. She and Shippo leaned against a photo booth panting as Inu-Yasha and Miroku approached. "Done?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai," Inu-Yasha replied, grinning.  
  
"Twenty dollars in quarters later," Miroku added, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Where to next?" Rin asked, having now caught her breath.  
  
The rumbling of Shippo's stomach answered for him, causing the rest to laugh as he blushed. "I think we better feed Shippo before his stomach rebels," Miroku grinned, clapping the younger boy on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, dancing is hungry work!" Shippo defended, looking truly put-out.  
  
"There's an awesome ice cream place here!" Kagome piped up, her sullen mood forgotten.  
  
"Ice cream it is, then," Sango replied, leading the group back into the warm sunshine. Minutes later found them all seated in the air conditioned cafe. Shippo and Rin had decided on splitting a banana split, Sango had chosen a cone of mint-chocolate-chip, Miroku a hot fudge sundae, while Kagome sipped on iced tea.  
  
"Not hungry, Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked, noticing that he hadn't ordered anything.  
  
Miroku and Shippo looked at him, their eyes wide with shock, mouths agape exposing mouthfuls of ice cream. "Yash, not hungry? Did hell freeze over and someone forgot to tell me?" Miroku dead-panned. The girls giggled, while Inu-Yasha growled. A drop of melted ice cream dripped from Shippo's still-wide jaw. That sent even Inu-Yasha into fits of laughter.  
  
After paying, the group just wandered down the row of shops, watching people go by. "Cow in my pocket!" Rin suddenly yelled, jumping into the air and spinning around to face Sango and Kagome in a fighting stance.  
  
"Turkey in my shoe!" Sango called in reply, taking a fighting stance as well. The three boys sweatdropped, turning to Kagome.  
  
"Pigeon in my toga!" Kagome finished, also taking a fighting stance. The three boys watched in utter confusion as the girls collapsed onto one another in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Women, I'll never understand them," Miroku said, shaking his head.  
  
"Feh, no one understands them," Inu-Yasha replied.  
  
"Warthog in my armpit?" Shippo squeaked.  
  
Silence followed, his two bandmates staring at him, bewildered. The girls paused in their laughter before tackling the boy in a hug, cheers of "Yeah!" and "Way to go, Shippo!" erupting from their mouths. The other two boys walked away from the clump of giggling people near them, a crowd having gathered to stare.  
  
"Higurashi? Is that you?" a male voice made Miroku and Inu-Yasha stop and turn, and the girls and Shippo quieted, Kagome untangling herself from her friends' limbs.  
  
"Hojo-kun? It's been forever!" she yelled, launching herself to hug the boy. He had reddish-brown hair, and wore jeans and a polo shirt, white deck shoes on his feet. Kagome turned to her friends, a wide smile in place, one arm remaining around his shoulders as she introduced him. "Guys! This is my aunt's old neighbor, Hojo! Hojo, these are my friends, Sango, Rin, Shippo, and over there pretending that they don't know us are Miroku and Inu-Yasha."  
  
The boy nodded at each person as their name was spoken, a goofy grin on his face, his arm hooked around the bouncing teen's waist. Inu-Yasha suppressed the jealous growl that formed in his throat. 'Why am I jealous? It's not like we're dating or anything!' He shook that thought from his head before it could go any further, stepping forward with Miroku.   
  
"Hojo?" came a female voice from behind him. No one had noticed the group of four approaching them. Inu-Yasha recognized Kikyo, that Kouga guy from earlier, and two other girls who had been wiggling on stage the night before.  
  
"Yura, Kagura, Kikyo, Kouga, I'd like you all to meet my friend Kagome!" Hojo grinned boyishly, squeezing Kagome closer to his side as he said her name.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Kagome-chan," Kouga said, taking her free hand in his and kissing it. This time Inu-Yasha let the growl slip, which was luckily drowned out by the others' introductions. He nodded when his name was announced, catching Kikyo studying him.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Inu-chan," the word rolled off Kikyo's tongue seductively.  
  
"Konnichi wa," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, you two know each other?" Hojo asked innocently.  
  
"Hai," Kikyo responded perkily.  
  
"Unfortunately," Inu-Yasha muttered under his breath, so only Miroku could hear.  
  
"Why are we talking to the competition?" Yura asked, a hand on her hip, gum popping to accentuate her irritation. Her voice was small and girlish in complete contrast to her body, little of which was covered by her pink sundress.  
  
"I was so surprised to see her, I completely forgot about that! You guys did great last night, Kag!" Hojo praised.   
  
Inu-Yasha was beginning to wonder if the boy was right in the head. Recognition suddenly dawned, "I almost didn't recognize you without headphones and that stupid warm-up suit." Kagome glared at him, and he turned away, crossing his arms over his chest with a "Feh." He found himself staring into glaring red eyes. 'Kagura, didn't he introduce her as?' he thought. 'Odd, she must change her contacts to match her clothing,' he noticed, for she wore a red halter top over khaki capri pants. Matching feathers stuck out of her head from a messy bun.  
  
"Well, we better be going," she spoke, rousing Inu-Yasha from his thoughts. She grabbed Hojo's arm, staring straight into his eyes, "Say 'sayonara' to your little friends, Hojo."  
  
"Hai, Kagura, you're right. Ja ne, minna, it was nice meeting you all!" he said releasing Kagome as Kagura pulled him along. Yura followed, Kouga turning to wink at Kagome and Kikyo to do the same at Inu-Yasha before following their friends. Hojo was still waving to them over his shoulder as Kagura pulled him around the corner of a shop.  
  
Kagome giggled, "Baka. He really is naive sometimes."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, how do you know that Kikyo girl?" Rin asked innocently.  
  
"Ano... we went to middle school together, and then she moved and transferred to another district," he replied, staring out to sea.  
  
"Oh," Rin replied, turning to Shippo and starting a winding conversation about cows in pockets and warthogs in armpits. Kagome sighed, a grin still lingering on her face as she walked towards the sea, leaning against the railing separating the boardwalk from the beach. Inu-Yasha walked up beside her, hands thrust into his pockets.  
  
"So, you've known that Hobo guy for a long time, ne?" he asked.  
  
Kagome side-glanced him, brows knitted together in irritation. "His name's Hojo, not Hobo. And, hai, I met him when I was twelve. It was the first time I spent a summer at my aunt's house, and he lived next door with his family. We spent most of the summer together; his oya are good friends with my aunt."  
  
"But you haven't seen him in some time?"  
  
Kagome side-glanced him again, wondering why he was being so nice all of a sudden. "Hai, when I went back last summer, his family had moved," she shrugged. "His family came over for dinner one night, but he had to work and couldn't come. I mainly hung out with my cousin, and one day at the mall we met Kouga." Inu-Yasha sneered at his name, and he asked no more. A mischevious smile spread across Kagome's face, and she snatched the hat off his head, putting it on her own, backwards. "You really need to lighten up, you know that?" she giggled. His hands had slid through his hair as if to comb through it, but had remained on top of his head. She tilted her head to the side, confused by his blushing face and the soft growl that seemed to come from his throat. Finally, it dawned on her, 'His ears...' she thought, hastily replacing the cap on his head. "Gomen, Inu-Yasha, I forgot!"  
  
Straightening his hat, he scowled down at her, muttering, "Don't let it happen again." He scanned the crowd, breathing out a sigh of relief when he noticed no people screaming or running away. 'No one noticed, arigatou, kami-sama,' he silently prayed.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango called out, swatting away Miroku's hand from her behind with one hand, slapping him with the other. His eyes went all swirly for a moment, and he fell onto the boardwalk, clutching a hand to his face. This caught even Shippo and Rin's attention, who had formerly been very wrapped up in their nonsensical discussion. They all laughed, and Inu-Yasha stepped foreward to offer Miroku a hand up.  
  
"Never gonna get anywhere with those habits," Inu-Yasha commented, smirking at his friend.  
  
"Like you're doing any better," Miroku snapped, rubbing the red handprint on his cheek.  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?!" Inu-Yasha seethed. Miroku never had a chance to answer.  
  
"Well, we should get going, dinner's in a half hour," Rin spoke between giggles. Sango, fists clenched at her sides, face bearing a scowl, stormed towards the bus stop, the others following in her wake.  
  
"I think she likes me," Miroku whispered, leaning towards Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kami-sama, why me?" Inu-Yasha held out his arms, pleading with the cloud-dotted sky for the second time that weekend. No answer came.  
  
A/N: Tehe... I realized I didn't have much Miroku/Sango action prior to this, so there ya go, you houshi lovers! I'm already getting an idea for a sequel, but if I don't get enough votes for a sequel by the time I wrap this up, I won't bother. So let me know if you'd like to see one! Arigatou! One more chappie to post for you wonderful people! Ja ne, minna! 


	9. Dance All Night

Edited 7/28/04  
  
A/N: My arm is starting to hurt from all this typing. I'm gonna get carpal tunnel, I just know it. But it's well worth it for my dear, sweet readers! hint, hint (Review! tehe) Onward! Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: insert witty disclaimer here  
  
Chapter Nine: Dance All Night!  
  
The six teens sat at a table together again, eating their dinners in comfortable silence. Speakers again crackled to life, the announcer's voice booming over the din of conversation in the ballroom. "Attention, minna! In celebration for all of you who are still here, we've hired a dj for tonight's entertainment! There will be a dance in the auditorium following dinner. Refreshments are courtesy of the hotel. Hope to see you all there!" A faint static sound followed, then snapped back to silence.  
  
"A dance, huh?" Miroku queried, raising an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Great, a bunch of teeny-boppers dancing to top 20 hits. Just how I wanted to spend my night," Kagome said, pushing green beans around her plate with her fork.  
  
"You got a better idea?" Inu-Yasha challenged.  
  
Kagome fidgeted, suddenly put on the spot. "We-well... i-ie... not really," she stuttered.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked in victory, "I didn't think so." 'Not that I really wanna go, either, but it's better than sitting in the hotel room playing cards,' he thought, shrugging to himself.  
  
"It might be amusing," Miroku added. "If it sucks we can always find something to entertain ourselves with," he suggested, waggling an eyebrow at Sango suggestively.  
  
"Whatever," Sango muttered, turning her attention back to the food on her plate.  
  
"It'll be fun!" Shippo bounced. "I'll bring a cd or two, and request that they play at least a few good songs."  
  
"Good idea, Shippo," Rin beamed at him, gaining a smile from him in reply.  
  
Twenty minutes later found them standing around, along with a crowd of over a hundred other teenagers. "Welcome, minna! Requests are always accepted! Have a good time, but don't wear yourselves out! We don't want you too tired to perform tomorrow!" the announcer spoke into the mic.  
  
"He must have had his grande latte enema today," Inu-Yasha commented, earning a few giggles from the others.  
  
Music blasted out of the speakers, the crowd wiggling and dancing to the pop music. Sango made a face of revulsion, while Kagome made gagging motions. Uninspired by the music, they approached the refreshment table to get some punch. "Back in a flash!" Shippo flashed them a smile, disappearing into the crowd. A few horrendous pop songs later, he reappeared, a satisfied grin plastered across his face.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Rin asked, her head tilted to the side.  
  
"Nowhere," he replied, taking her hand and pulling her into the crowd to dance.  
  
"How can he dance to this crap?" Inu-Yasha asked, watching his friend.  
  
"I always wondered the same about Rin," Kagome commented, sipping her punch.  
  
The song ended, and Shippo led Rin back to them by the hand. Strong guitar chords poured out of the speakers. Sango stopped her conversation with Miroku mid-sentence, turning to lock eyes with Kagome and Rin, who's eyes were as big as hers. "Can't be," Kagome said.  
  
"Who would've...?" Sango questioned. They turned to Shippo as the pace of the music picked up, drums and bass joining the guitar. Shippo grinned at them, his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels as a female voice sang lyrics from the speakers.  
  
"Woke up this morning and I looked outside  
Just an average day, with no big surprise  
Picked up the paper and I read the front page  
And what it said just blew me away  
At the top of the page, and printed in red  
Caught my eye, and this what it said  
'Something is wrong in the world today'"  
  
The three girls squealed, dancing and singing along as the chorus started.  
  
"Out on the dancefloor, everything's gonna be allright  
Out on the dancefloor, dance hall, dance hall crash tonight!"  
  
By then the whole crowd had caught the excitement of the beat, and the second time the chorus came around, the whole mass of dancing people joined in shouting on the words. Miroku and Inu-Yasha looked from Shippo's proud smile to the three girls. As they were dancing, Kagome and Sango started playing air guitar, Rin beating on an invisible set of drums. Inu-Yasha had to stifle a laugh when Kagome shot a fist into the air, shouting "Dance all night!" in time to the music. When the song ended, the three girls wrapped their arms around each other, smiling.  
  
"Shippo, have I ever told you how awesome you are?" Kagome said, approaching him and throwing an arm around his shoulder.  
  
'There's that jealous feeling again,' Inu-Yasha thought, identifying the acidic sensation in his gut.  
  
Kouga strolled up, a familiar hungry grin on his face. He leant down and whispered in Kagome's ear, intensifying Inu-Yasha's acidic stomach. He bared his fangs, his growling drowned out by the music. The song now coming from the speakers was an R&B tune, akin to that Kouga had sung the night before. Kagome nodded and smiled, Kouga taking her hand and leading her away to dance. Inu-Yasha glared from behind his sunglasses as Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome, rubbing up against her as his lips mouthed out lyrics. Inu-Yasha's forward movement was halted when Kagome blushed and loosened Kouga's grip around her.  
  
"Don't worry, Yash, the next song is for you," Shippo spoke into his ear, winking when the hanyou turned to him. Inu-Yasha arched an eyebrow in question at the youkai as the song wound to a close. The slow beat that quietly came from the speakers made Inu-Yasha grin in understanding. He walked up to Kagome, taking her arm and spinning her towards him as the nasal voice of a certain white American rapper rang through the room. Inu-Yasha saw Kouga glaring at him over Kagome's head before turning his attention back to the smiling girl, rapping along as the lyrics began.  
  
"Till I collapse I'm spillin these raps long as you feel 'em,   
till the day, that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killin 'em  
Cuz when I am not, then I'ma stop pennin 'em   
and I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem."  
  
Kagome turned her head up, wrapping an arm around his neck as he pulled her closer. He lost himself for awhile in the feeling of her body pressed against hers, both swaying to the beat clapped out of the speakers. He was completely clueless to the crowd around them clapping along, also swaying to the beat. He sang along when the chorus reached his ears, and noticed Kagome singing along as well.  
  
"Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out,  
till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth  
Till the smoke clears out and my high burns out,  
I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up to see Miroku and Sango in a similar position, Shippo and Rin gesturing like thugs as they rapped along nearby. He let out a laugh when Shippo flashed "west-side", a very Tupac-like pout on his face. His sudden outburst had Kagome turning to look. She turned back to him, her eyes shining with laughter. 'Chikushou,' Inu-Yasha thought, leaning down and claiming her lips in a chaste kiss. He pulled away, conscience nagging at the back of his mind that he had just done a very stupid thing, when he saw her smile. Conscience was shoved back in its box, and he was tempted to do it again. Instead, he smiled back, a very rare occurrence, and reveled in the feeling of having her in his arms.  
  
"Music is like magic, there's a certain feelin you get  
When you real and spit, people are feelin your shit  
This is your moment, and every single minute you get you spin  
Cuz you may never get it again"  
  
Miroku had pulled Sango close to him, swaying his hips to the beat. She blushed slightly, venturing a grind against his hips. He almost moaned with the sensation sent through his body by that simple movement. His palms burned to touch her body, but he resisted, not wanting to ruin things now that he had gotten this far. He looked deep into her magenta-lined brown eyes, seeing them glisten in challenge. 'Kami-sama, if she slaps me now...' he never finished the thought, gently brushing a kiss across her lips. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Until the roof, the roof comes off  
Until my legs, give out from underneath me,  
I, I will not fall, I will stand tall,  
Feels like no one can beat me."  
  
The nasal voice gave way to another pop song, and Inu-Yasha reluctantly released the girl in his arms when she removed her arm from around his neck. Miroku caught his eye, a knowing smile on his face. Inu-Yasha just smirked in return. 'This does definitely NOT suck,' he told himself, following Kagome back to the refreshment table.  
  
The rest of the evening was rather uneventful, with the exception of when a group of rabid fangirls spotted Inu-Yasha. Some fainted, the rest clawing and shoving each other out of the way to reach him. He ran and hid in the bathroom while his friends restrained the screaming girls. Twenty minutes later, Miroku came to tell him his groupies had finally given up and left. After three hours of dancing, the crowd grew exhausted. Many had left, and few of those remaining were still dancing. Shippo and Rin were currently swaying slowly to the rhythm of a slow song, something Inu-Yasha recognized from the eighties era. As the song ended, lights started to flicker on, and the announcer once again took the mic. "Arigatou, minna! It's been fun, but musicians need their rest! Konban wa!" Rin and Shippo approached their friends. The music had stopped, and onstage the dj was packing up his equipment.  
  
"Oh! Be right back!" Shippo said, before turning and running onstage. He returned a minute later, cd cases in hand.  
  
"Sneaky little bastard," Miroku said good-naturedly, wrapping an arm around the younger boy's shoulders and rubbing his knuckles over his head gently.  
  
"Cut it out, Miroku!" Shippo said, freeing himself. They walked silently back to the hotel, too tired to start a conversation. In the elevator, Kagome leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. Inu-Yasha checked to make sure no one was looking, then closed his hand over hers. Her eyes opened, connecting with his. The doors opened, and they all stepped out. Kagome and Inu-Yasha fell behind the others, still holding hands. They reached their respective doors, the couple lingering behind. After the others had entered their rooms, Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome to him.  
  
"See you in the morning," she muttered, reaching up to remove his sunglasses.  
  
"I'll look forward to it," he replied, gold locking with brown before he claimed her lips in a good-night kiss. Their gaze lingered until they walked through their respective doors, the wall severing the tie.  
  
Kagome closed the door and locked it, leaning back. A hand went to her grinning lips.  
  
On the other side of the wall, Inu-Yasha also closed and locked his door, leaning against it. Sharp fangs appeared between smiling lips.  
  
A/N: Aww... there's some nice, mushy fluff for you. I feel dirty just having written it. "Must get clean..." tehe. Hope you're all happy, my arm hurts like hell. _wanders off to find some icy-hot_ Ja ne, minna! 


	10. You WHAT!

Edited 7/28/04  
  
A/N: _looks around sheepishly_ So, um, how's everyone's summer going? _dodges flying objects_ Good, eh? ehehehe... Well, I gave you people seven damn chapters last update. SEVEN! Can't be TOO angry with me for taking another two months, can you? _dodges more flying objects_ Guess you can. Well, without further ado, here's chapter ten!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Who, me? I swear, it wasn't me. I would NEVER say I owned any of it... (mwahaha)  
  
Chapter Ten: You What?!  
  
Kagome closed the door and locked it, leaning back. A hand went to her grinning lips. After a few minutes of her silence, Sango looked up, halting mid-step in kicking off her shoes. "Kagome, are you feeling alright?"  
  
This brought Rin's attention as she pulled an over-sized t-shirt over her head, her hair sticking out messily in all directions. "Kag-chan?" she questioned, slowly stepping towards the dazed girl. Kagome remained silent. Rin shot Sango a confused look, Sango shrugging in return. The girls stepped cautiously closer to their friend, until she was boxed in by them.  
  
"Uh, earth to Kagome," Sango said, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Ah! Kami-sama, don't sneak up on me like that!" Kagome screamed, having jumped a foot in the air at realising their proximity.  
  
Rin looked up at the taller girl quizzically. "But we didn't sneak up on you," she said, hands on hips. "We called to you, and when you didn't answer, we came closer to see if you were ok."  
  
"Yeah, Kag, you were really off in la-la land there for a minute. What's up?" Sango said, turning and heading back to her former occupation of changing into sleepwear.  
  
"Up? Why would something be up?" Kagome asked, blushing furiously as she hurried to pull out her own pajamas.  
  
Rin still stood near the door, her head cocked to one side in confusion. "Why are you blushing?"  
  
"I-I-I'm not blu-blushing, it's just really hot in here! Hot, yeah, that's it..." she trailed off, crossing to the window to crank up the air conditioner.  
  
"Whatever you say, Kag," Sango replied, shaking her head. The girls silently finished getting ready for bed, and assumed their sleeping posts. It was Sango's night to have a bed alone, so Kagome and Rin were bunking together. "Konban wa," Sango called from her mound of covers.  
  
"Konban wa," Kagome and Rin replied in unison.  
  
Kagome lay for some time silently staring up at the ceiling. 'He kissed me,' she thought, smiling to herself and letting slip a contented smile. Rin looked from Kagome to the ceiling, back to Kagome. "Why do you have that look on your face?" she whispered.  
  
Kagome jumped slightly, startled that Rin was still awake. "What look?" she whispered back.  
  
"That dreamy look, like you get whenever you watch Roger Clyne perform."  
  
Kagome was thankful for the darkness, knowing her face was currently doing a good impression of a tomato. "Just thinking about how awesome it's going to be when we win. No big." She couldn't explain it, but she didn't want to tell her friends about the kiss. Not yet. Maybe they would worry that it would distract her from the competition, and hot or not, no guy was going to get between her and her dream of a recording contract. No more singing other people's songs, no more cover gigs. They could finally start performing their own songs.  
  
"Oh," Rin replied, bringing her back to reality. "I thought you were thinking about how Inu-Yasha kissed you. But if it's just that..." she broke off, turning on her side away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat up straight, eyes threatening to pop out of her head, "You saw!"  
  
"How could I not see?" Rin replied, sitting up and breaking out of a whisper for the first time.  
  
At all the noise, Sango's disgruntled voice came from her nest of covers, "I can stand you two whispering, but if you insist on yelling, I will have to throttle the both of you."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Sango-chan, it's just that Kagome thinks she was being sneaky when she kissed Inu-Yasha."  
  
"You WHAT?!" Sango threw off her covers, hair slightly mussed from the movement.  
  
Kagome blushed furiously, undetectable in the dark. "Ano," she mumbled, watching her fingers intently as she fidgeted. "He, ah, sort of, ah... kissedmegoodnightwhenwegotbacktotheroom," she said rapidly, grimacing as she prepared for her friends tirade.  
  
"What?!" Rin screamed. "I just thought he kissed you on the dancefloor?!"  
  
"Ano," Kagome fumbled. "There was that, too."  
  
"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, silent for a moment as if deciding. "Good for you."  
  
"Nani?" Kagome replied, confused.  
  
"That's great!" Rin piped up. "That is, if you think so."  
  
"Ano, well, yeah, I guess I do."  
  
"Well, it's settled then," Sango said, laying back down. "Can we please get some rest now?"  
  
"Hai," Kagome replied, relieved. They all made themselves comfortable, silence stretching out for a few more minutes.  
  
"Oh, and Kagome," Sango's voice came again from the other bed.  
  
"Hai?" she asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Just don't let it affect your performance."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Good. Konban wa."  
  
"Konban wa," Kagome said softly, staring up at the ceiling again, reliving the kiss. Rin shifted in the bed next to her, and Kagome turned to see the younger girl studying her in the dark. "Something wrong, Rin?"  
  
"Ie," the girl shook her head, still staring at Kagome.  
  
"Then might I ask why you continue to stare at me?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking..."  
  
"And..." Kagome prodded when Rin didn't finish her thought.  
  
"Are you going to marry Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Kagome floundered, trying to get a grip on herself enough to answer. Sango snorted loudly from under her pile of covers.  
  
_Meanwhile, next door_  
  
Inu-Yasha closed and locked his door, leaning against it. Sharp fangs appeared between smiling lips. Shippo, once again, had already curled up on his bed and was fast asleep, soft snoring reaching the unlistening ears of the hanyou. Miroku pulled his shirt off over his head and sat down on his bed to remove his shoes. He glanced up when the lock clicked, grinning stupidly at his inattentive friend. "Hey, Yash," he called out. No answer. His grin became mischievous, a plan hatching in his perverted little brain. "Well, if you won't pay attention to me, I'm just going to have to take it..." he spoke softly, heaving a weighty combat boot at the hanyou. It hit him square in the stomach and bounced to the floor. Inu-Yasha stared stupidly at the offending article of clothing, trying to figure out what he had done to it to earn such a violent outburst. The answer came to him as he recalled the owner of the offending boot, who was currently collapsed on the floor, redfaced from laughing.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled, picking up the boot and attempting to stuff it into its owner's mouth. "What's so damn funny, Houshi?" he snarled.  
  
"You... standing there... staring off into space.... with this look... on your face... and then... just staring... at my boot..." he bit out between gulps of air before another fit of laughter took him. He was valiantly trying to keep from being forced to digest the leather footwear when all the noise aroused the kitsune nearby.  
  
"What's all the racket?" Shippo asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Is it morning already?"  
  
"Go back to sleep," Inu-Yasha said, beginning to win the shoving match as Miroku was tiring with his laughter.  
  
"K," Shippo replied, flopping back onto the bed and immediately resumed his snoring.  
  
"Odd kid," Inu-Yasha mused, momentarily forgetting his battle with Miroku.  
  
"So, Yash," Miroku said, standing up and catching his breath. "What had you looking all dazed and confused?"  
  
"None of your damn business," Inu-Yasha grumbled, throwing hat and sunglasses to the side. Miroku watched silently as his friend prepared for bed, an angry expression on his face that kept him from querying further. He shrugged to himself and continued undressing, then went to brush his teeth. When he exited the bathroom, Inu-Yasha was already laying on his nest of blankets on the floor, and Shippo was spread-eagled on the bed, murmuring to himself. He shut off the light and crawled under the covers. He closed his eyes, only to have them shoot open again by muffled screeches from the girls next door.  
  
"Wonder what that's all about?" he questioned no one in particular.  
  
"Fuck if I know," Inu-Yasha grumbled from his make-shift bed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha and Kagome, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Shippo sang softly in his sleep, just loud enough for the other two boys to hear. At this, Miroku burst into laughter, while Inu-Yasha growled, his face flaming red in the dark room.  
  
"I'll kill you, you damn little spy!" Inu-Yasha yelled, leaping from his spot on the floor to the bed Shippo slept on.  
  
Shippo roused to see the angry silhoutte of the hanyou crouching above him, "Oh, Yash. Morning already?"  
  
"Ie," muttered almost inaudibly.  
  
"Then what's up?" Shippo asked, not yet aware that he was in danger.  
  
"Me. Kagome. You. Voyeur." Inu-Yasha chipped off each word, his finger poking Shippo in the chest to accent each word.  
  
"Ittai! Stop it!" he cried, failing to push Inu-Yasha's crouched form away. He stopped suddenly, "What's a voyeur?"  
  
Miroku's laughter caught both their attention, throwing Inu-Yasha off guard long enough for Shippo to escape from under him. "Where'd that little shit go?" Inu-Yasha asked, glancing around for his small form in the dark.  
  
"Dunno," Miroku replied, his laughter dying down. "Shippo, come out."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Inu-Yasha chanted.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Shippo, stop being stupid. He wouldn't really hurt you, you know."  
  
"Promise?" came a small voice from somewhere above their heads.  
  
"Yash?" Miroku glanced his way.  
  
"No deal," he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yash," Miroku said condescendingly. "Be nice..."  
  
"Do I have to?" he whined.  
  
"Hai," Miroku replied.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll leave the brat alone," he said resignedly, hopping off the bed and back to his spot on the floor. A few seconds passed, and Shippo reappeared, looking skeptically at the lump on the floor as he settled back into the bed. The room became still, and each began to dose, except Miroku. He was studying the ceiling, recalling Inu-Yasha's earlier comment.  
  
"Hey, Yash?" he called.  
  
"Can't it wait until morning?" came the muffled reply.  
  
"Why'd you call Shippo a 'voyeur', anyway?"  
  
His tone turned embarrassed, "I told you before, none of your damn business."  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," came Shippo's sing-song voice again. The boy was once again singing in his sleep.  
  
"Gotchya," Miroku said, chuckling. "Konban wa, Yash."  
  
"Konbon wa, jackass," he grumbled, punching the blankets into a more comfortable shape before settling down to sleep.  
  
Reviews revisited:  
  
weird0: Arigatou for the kind words! Here's another chappie!  
  
CraziAznGurl: Wow, ano... no fluff in this chappy, but it's kinda a segue. I promise there will be more kissing, k? And, uh, cut back on the caffeine, k?  
  
Inu-chan's luver: "Yay!" is right. More coming up!  
  
CelestialAries: I'll keep writing, you keep reading, deal?  
  
The Lady Cassandra: I appreciate your comments very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
A/N: Well, sorry it wasn't the longest, but I didn't want to roll right into the next morning. Depending on how far I get tonight, I might get another chapter out yet. Otherwise maybe tomorrow. Hmm... my muse is here, Roger is singing to me... well, from my speakers anyway. But one can't be too demanding... especially when I got to see him live last Sunday! For those of you who aren't familiar with Roger Clyne, for shame... ever heard of a little band called the Refreshments? Well, now he has Roger Clyne and the Peacemakers... amazing musicians whose music may make an appearance in later chapters. Anyway, Roger has successfully topped my "sexiest man in the world list", replacing Orlando Bloom. (Sorry darkrose!) Enough rambling, off to write chapter 11! Ja ne, minna! 


	11. Green & Dumb

A/N: "But baby, baby, I could call you baby, If I weren't empty in the head and tied up in the tongue" Ah, gotta love Roger... _sighs_ Oh! jumps Didn't see you there! By the way, I went back and edited all existing chapters... Not too important, mainly just clean-up, but you might want to reread 9. 10 didn't alter too much. Here's chapter 11!  
  
DISCLAIMER: "I need your government warning like I need a hole in my head." -Roger Clyne. Don't own him either. But a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Chapter 11: Green & Dumb  
  
"Wake up, Kagome!" Rin cried, bouncing happily on the bed next to her.  
  
"Mmph... go 'way," a muffled reply came from under the covers.  
  
"Sango, she won't get up again!" Rin pouted like a child tattling on a sibling.  
  
Sango smiled evilly, tugging her ponytail tighter as she neared the bed. "Kagome," she spoke softly, "guess who just dropped by?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care," accompanied a grunt from the pile of blankets.  
  
"Oh, I think you do, kissy-face," Rin said, catching on. Sango smiled and winked at her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome shot up, throwing the covers off. She looked around the room eagerly before realizing the room was empty of any male presence. "Hey, you guys tricked me," she pouted.  
  
"Well, it got you up at least!" Rin replied, giggling.  
  
"Besides, I don't think you'd want him seeing you like this anyway," Sango replied, hiding a laugh under a cough. "Better shower before breakfast, bedhead."  
  
"Hey, what's with all the name-calling this morning?" she grumbled, trudging to the bathroom.  
  
_Next door_  
  
"Just five more minutes," Miroku mumbled, rolling over and pulling his pillow over his head, attempting to block the filtering rays of the morning sun and sounds of accoustic guitar. 'Wait, accoustic guitar? Shippo can't play guitar, which leaves...' "Inu-Yasha?" Miroku finished his thought aloud, removing the pillow from over his head to look at the source of the sound. The hanyou hadn't heard him, too intent on getting the chords right. He sat on a chair near the window, mouthing lyrics to a song that Miroku began to recognize. Suddenly he realized Shippo was sitting on the bed across from Inu-Yasha, drumming beats on his thighs to match his strumming. "Yash?" Miroku called out, slightly louder than before.  
  
Claws stilled on guitar strings. "Ohayo, Miroku."  
  
Miroku forgot what he was going to say for a minute, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. 'Here's Yash, dressed, ready, and in a good mood, awake before me! Never, in all the time I've known him...' "You're awake?"  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed, "Yeah, kinda twilight zone, ne?"  
  
"He was even up before me!" Shippo piped up.  
  
"Better get up and shower if we don't want to be late," Inu-Yasha smirked at Miroku, returning to the guitar.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure," Miroku said, eyes still wide, stumbling out of bed. He watched the two as he closed the bathroom door, Shippo continuing to drum while Inu-Yasha's fingers expertly picked out cords. As the hot water hit him over the head, he sang softly, "If I weren't so green and dumb."  
  
_Breakfast  
_  
"Yash," Miroku said between bites of his bagel, "why'd you have your accoustic out this morning?"  
  
"Cuz I woke up early, thought of a song I thought we should do today, and decided to start practicing," he spoke with food in his mouth, crumbs falling onto his black t-shirt which read "FUCK YOU I have enough friends" and the lap of his olive drab cargo pants. Today he had chosen to wear a black cowboy hat to cover his ears, although it's original color was hard to discern with the stains and signatures in silver ink covering it.  
  
Miroku eyed it as he chewed, trying to remember the last time he had seen his friend wear the beat-up head covering. "What's with the hat?" he questioned, leaning forward so as to keep crumbs off his own shirt and lap. Today he had opted for a black muscle shirt over baggy black shorts.  
  
Inu-Yasha cocked an eyebrow, "Goes with the song," he replied simply.  
  
"But who's going to play electric guitar then? We don't have..." he was cut off as three girls took seats across the table.  
  
"We'll talk about it later," Inu-Yasha said, lowering his sunglasses and giving him a meaningful glance over Shippo's head. Miroku nodded.  
  
"Ohayo!" Rin said happily, arranging her plate into a smiley face, eggs for eyes, bacon for the mouth, and bushy hashbrown eyebrows.  
  
"Ohayo," Sango stated, sipping her tea.  
  
Kagome poured herself a cup of coffee, chosing to remain silent. The group remained silent, each lost in their own world. The change in musical selection was completely wiped from Miroku's mind as he watched Sango, particularly the glossy pink lips he had kissed the night before. Inu-Yasha and Kagome stole glances at each other while no one was looking, then quickly studied their plates with great interest. Shippo and Rin bounced and hummed as they ate respectively. Sango seemed deeply absorbed in her cup of tea. The stillness was broken by a soft male voice, "Inu-Yasha."  
  
The six all turned to look at the source of the voice. Standing next to Inu-Yasha was a tall, proud-looking boy who appeared to be perhaps twenty. He had long silvery hair to his waist, a proud expression on his feminine face. His clothing contrasted sharply with his expression - black cargo pants, plain white t-shirt, and combat boots. "Heya, Fluffy. I was beginning to wonder if you would make it."  
  
"Fluffy?" Rin questioned, head cocked to the side.  
  
"That's Sesshomaru," Shippo stage-whispered across the table. "He's Inu-Yasha's older half-brother. He's in the band, too, but couldn't make it before now."  
  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat indignantly, "Good to see you, too. Shippo. Miroku."  
  
Both nodded in reply. Sango quickly lost interest, returning to her thoughts, picking at the frayed edges of her knee-length jean skirt. The strap of her magenta tank top slipped off a shoulder unnoticed. Rin was still eyeing Sesshomaru curiously, crumbs littering her bright green halter top and the lap of her hip-hugger jeans. Kagome opted for studying the brothers in intervals, finding that their hair and eyes were the only attributes they shared, other than skintone. Sesshomaru was taller and leaner, while what Inu-Yasha lacked in height he made up for in muscle tone. Shippo stood, appearing even smaller, if possible, in his oversized jeans and black hook-ups t-shirt as he approached Sesshomaru.  
  
"Good thing you showed up! Yash decided he wanted to do a different song today, but since he's playing accoustic, we need you to play electric and..."  
  
Sesshomaru raised a hand, cutting him off. "If you continue rambling, you'll let the competition know exactly what we have planned, and that would give them an advantage."  
  
Shippo nodded obediently. 'Nothing alike,' Kagome thought, studying the hands clasped in her lap. She had opted for baggy khaki cargo cut-offs with soccer socks and sneakers, topped with a fitted navy blue t-shirt reading "Bad Boy Training School" across the chest. 'It goes with the song, after all,' she thought.  
  
"Besides," Sesshomaru continued, speaking to Shippo but studying Inu-Yasha, "I could guess that by my brother's choice of headwear for the day." He smirked, flicking the top of the cowboy hat.  
  
"We did well enough without your advice so far," Inu-Yasha grunted, finally irritated into replying.  
  
"Ah, but the first round holds such little challenge. I could trust even a tone-deaf clod like you to have achieved that."  
  
"I'll give you tone-deaf," Inu-Yasha shot up, his seat clattering to the floor as he glared death into his brother's eyes.  
  
"Now, now, we're all friends here," Miroku stood, attempting to seperate the two.  
  
"You would be wise to listen to him, little brother," Sesshomaru sneered on the last two words.  
  
Inu-Yasha righted his chair and slumped into it, crossing his arms and sulking, "If we didn't need a fourth..."  
  
"Are you a hanyou like Inu-Yasha, or are you youkai like Shippo?" Rin's innocent question cut through the tension.  
  
The table was silent, chatter and laughter from the full room filling the emptiness. Rin shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. "I see you three once again have failed to keep your true selves hidden," Sesshomaru stated, turning on his heel and walking away in one fluid motion.  
  
"Hey, he didn't answer my question," Rin spoke softly.  
  
"Youkai," Inu-Yasha answered before getting up and stalking away in the opposite direction of his brother.  
  
"Oh, arigatou!" she called after him.  
  
"So much for a peaceful breakfast. Well, we'll see you ladies later, backstage," Miroku said, pointing Shippo after Inu-Yasha while he followed Sesshomaru.  
  
"What was that all about?" Rin puzzled. Sango shrugged.  
  
"Well, better go prepare," Kagome said, pushing her chair back from the table. The girls nodded and followed her back upstairs.  
  
_Showtime_  
  
Inu-Yasha stood in the wings, looking around the curtain as the ska band plowed through their set. "Nervous?" Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder from behind.  
  
He jumped, gripping the neck of his accoustic guitar tightly, "Dammit, don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
"Gomen," Miroku chuckled. "Well, are you?"  
  
"Ano," Inu-Yasha studied his shoes with great interest. "Maybe a little."  
  
"Thought so. Listen, don't worry, we've played this one a million times! It'll go great!"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Give it up for 'Hosey's Meal', minna! Next up, 'H.Y.N.'!" the announcer beamed at the crowd, to be greeted with enthusiastic applause from the crowd.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Inu-Yasha muttered, walking out of the wings. They quickly set up, Miroku on his right and Sesshomaru on his left. After a few test chords, they nodded to one another. Inu-Yasha started alone, his few chords ringing through the silent auditorium. After completing the bar four times, he paused slightly, and on the offbeat all three joined in. Inu-Yasha's gentle pace was joined by Sesshomaru picking out the notes to fill the melody, Miroku striking deep chords to offset his, with Shippo lightly tapping the drums to fuel the tempo. The melody was slow and gentle, and he approached the microphone, closing his eyes as he began to sing.  
  
"Daisies stand up on their tiptoes,  
Clouds tumble over themselves in the sky,  
And all the pretty horses come running to her,  
Even the dust devils pray;  
That they'll catch her eye."  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled back slightly from the mic, the same simple yet sweet melody repeated from before. In the crowd, Kagome gasped. The three girls exchanged surprised looks. "Roger?" Rin squeaked. With earplugs in place, even the hanyou and youkai's super-sensitive hearing didn't pick this up. The crowd was entranced by the slow yet steady rhythm, swaying softly. Inu-Yasha leaned in again, eyes still shut behind his sunglasses.  
  
"I haunt her house from the outside,  
I watch her bake cornbread and talk on the phone,  
And the wireless on the inside plays a sad, sweet song,  
A mute moonlit statue am I;  
She waltzes alone."  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled back again, focusing all his attention on the chords. Shippo drummed slightly louder in a cascading beat into the chorus.  
  
"But Baby, Baby, I could call you 'Baby,'  
If I weren't so empty in the head   
And tied up in the tongue.  
But Baby, Baby, I could call you 'Baby,'  
If I weren't so green and dumb."  
  
Kagome caught herself singing along, as she always did to this song. Inu-Yasha finally stopped clenching his eyes shut, and looked over the top of his sunglasses to look for Kagome. He spotted her right away, singing along. They locked eyes as he began the next verse.  
  
"Wind aint' stopped blowing since morning,  
It's got me froze up on the inside,  
And I could get warm in the bunkhouse,  
Thaw out on coffee and bread.  
But Baby, Baby, I could call you 'Baby,'  
If I weren't so empty in the head  
And tied up in the tongue.  
But Baby, Baby, I could call you 'Baby,'  
If I weren't so green and dumb."  
  
Kagome felt her face flush, realizing he hadn't stopped looking at her since she met his gaze. He stepped back from the mic while Sesshomaru took the audience's attention, expertly playing the chords of the guitar solo. A group of fangirls sighed and dramatically put hands to foreheads. Kagome's subconscious noted that he was good, very good, to be able to mimic Steve's playing so that it was exact. Again it gave way to Inu-Yasha's strumming, the others barely making sound with their instruments, and he stepped back up to the mic.  
  
"But I need your government warning,   
Like I need a hole in my head.  
Well I won't shoot your coyotes,  
And I wont burn yourweeds,  
Your paycheck won't fill up this hollow  
It won't dull all the edges."  
  
On the word "edges", the volume of the other instruments increased with Inu-Yasha's voice, which soared up into a perfect falsetto, hanging there until his breath gave out.  
  
"But Baby, Baby, I could call you 'Baby,'  
If I weren't so empty in the head  
And tied up in the tongue.  
But Baby, Baby, I could call you 'Baby,'  
If I weren't so green and dumb.  
If I weren't so green and dumb.  
If I weren't so green and dumb.  
If I weren't so green and dumb."  
  
Inu-Yasha's voice warbled the last word into oblivion, giving away to some intense strumming from Sesshomaru. The music faded away, punctuated one last time by Shippo's drums before silence filled the room. A few seconds later, applause erupted, as well as much screaming. "Woo-oo hoo!" Sango gave the trademark cowboy catcall. Inu-Yasha finally broke eye contact, touched the front of his hat in salute, and helped pack everything up.  
  
"Well, that certainly was diverse! What'dya say, huh?" said the announcer, grinning idiotically. "And now..."  
  
"Kagome!" Sango grabbed her arm. Rin squealed, bouncing excitedly.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome looked confused.  
  
"He sang that one for you!" Rin squealed again, hugging her.  
  
"You think so?" Kagome replied.  
  
Sango gave her a disbelieving look, "Baka! He was only staring at you the whole damn time!"  
  
"Ah!" squealed Rin. "We're up soon! We better get back there!" she yelled bolting for backstage.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe you can catch your boyfriend, too," Sango said, grinning wolfishly as she dragged Kagome behind her, following Rin.  
  
"He's not my go-gosh darn boyfriend!" she denied, redfaced.  
  
"Sure, Kagome, whatever you say," Sango rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to getting through the crowd.  
  
"He's not, really, I swear!" Kagome picked up the pace.  
  
"Then why'd you choose this particular song?" Sango shot back.  
  
"This song has absolutely nothing to do with HIM! I just- I just like it, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, right," Sango said, releasing her arm and shoving her up the stairs.  
  
"I swear... why won't you ever believe me?" Kagome whined.  
  
"Because I saw the look on your face."  
  
"What look?" both girls turned to see Inu-Yasha standing farther into the room.  
  
"That one right there," Sango replied, pointing at Kagome and walking away.  
  
Kagome blushed, realizing she had been staring. Again. Inu-Yasha gave her a smug grin, the tip of one fang exposed between his lips. 'His soft, sweet, yummy lips,' Kagome found herself fixating on them. "How'd you like the song?" he asked. The movement of her object of fascination caused her to snap out of it, her face darkening.  
  
"I-I... we-well, we-we all love Roger," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Kagome! No time for that now! We're on next!" Sango called.  
  
"Gotta go!" she flashed him a smile and ran off.  
  
"Yeah, gotta love Roger," he mumbled to himself. 'But what about me?' he thought, then shook the thought from his head. 'I hardly even know her!' he snorted, turning to join his bandmates in the audience. He wouldn't miss her performance for all the jewels in Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Reviews revisited:  
  
The Lady Cassandra: Glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next chappy!  
  
chibi stumbler: _blushes_ Why, thank you so much! I think I would have more reviews if I didn't post seven chapters at once, but having not updated for awhile, I figured I owed it to my readers!  
  
Sakurascent: Not very fluffy this chapter, although Fluffy is in this chapter! Don't worry, we'll have more mindless fluff later!  
  
A/N: Just had to throw that last part in. Whew! Finally done. I didn't want to break this one up, seeing as their performance wouldn't take too much, and I don't want to put more than one performance per chapter. And I hope you all enjoyed your first taste of Roger. But now I REALLY need to get some sleep, seeing as how I have to get up for work in 6 hours! Ack! Ja ne, minna! "In my dreams, I will sleep like a baby..." 


	12. Naked

A/N: Yes, I am alive! Haha, take THAT death! Ah, well, another day, another chapter. Enjoy, minna

DISCLAIMER: Now what would make you think I owned him?

Chapter 12: Naked

Kagome quickly grabbed her guitar from Sango, following her friends on stage as they were announced. She felt her stomach do a little flip-flop as she plugged in her amp and stood in front of the mic. Normally, when she was on stage she felt calm, collected, relaxed. 'Why am I so nervous?' she thought, unconsciously scanning the crowd for a familiar flash of silver. She saw two heads bearing the color next to each other, one partially covered under a cowboy hat. She turned her head to make sure Sango and Rin were ready, then nodded. Sango began strumming quietly, pressing a pedal with her foot to distort the sound. After a bar, Kagome joined in for two chords, then stepped to the mic., her mouth opening.

_"I wake up in the morning,  
Put on my face.  
The one that's gonna get me Through another day.  
Doesn't really matter How I feel inside.  
This life is like a game sometimes."  
_

As they bridged into the next verse, Rin joined in with soft drumming and cymbals. Kagome could see the slight glow of golden eyes below the brim of a hat. 'He took off his glasses,' she thought, absentmindedly.

_"Then you came around me,  
The walls just disappeared.  
Nothing to surround me And keep me from my fears.  
I'm unprotected.  
See how I've opened up.  
Oh, you've made me trust."  
_

"Now, why do you think they picked this song?" Miroku mumbled to Inu-Yasha, a smug grin on his face.

"Beats the hell outta me," he replied, his eyes locked on Kagome as the chorus began. Miroku turned to watch Sango as she leaned forward to sing harmony.

_"'Cuz I've never felt like this before.  
I'm naked around you,  
Does it show?  
You see right through me,  
And I can't hide.  
I'm naked around you,  
And it feels so right"  
_

Kagome stepped back, performing a mini-solo on her guitar, her eyes falling to the stage. Her butterflies had disappeared; the music had taken over, returning her confidence. When she stepped back to the mic., her eyes burned into Inu-Yasha's, trying to convey the message through her eyes as well as her voice.

_"I'm trying to remember __Why I was afraid To be myself and let the Covers fall away.  
Guess I never had Someone like you"_

At the next line, Sango leaned into her mic., echoing Kagome, and then singing harmony for the rest of the song. Her eyes rose for the first time to catch Miroku's fixed stare. 'Has he been watching me the whole time?' she wondered.

_"To help me fit (to help me fit)  
In my skin.  
I've never felt like this before.  
I'm naked around you,  
Does it show?  
You see right through me,  
And I can't hide.  
I'm naked around you,  
And it feels so right.  
I'm naked.  
Oh, oh, yeah.  
Does it show?  
Yeah I'm naked.  
Oh, yea-yea-yea-yeah, yeah Oh, oh I'm naked around you, Does it show?  
I'm so naked around you,  
And I can't hide,  
You're gonna - you're gonna see right through! (You see right through me and I can't hide)  
You're gonna see right through (I'm naked around you)  
Oh, yeah, yeah I'm so naked around you,  
And I can't hide,  
You're gonna see right through, Baby."  
_

The song slowed quickly, ending with the last word. The band savored the second of the silence before the crowd erupted with catcalls and cheers. Kagome beamed; they had performed the song flawlessly. "Let's hear it for Tama!" the announcer called, a hand up in the air as he approached the front of the stage. Sango ignored him, wiping sweat from her brow before reaching down to unplug her equipment.

Kagome walked backstage, guitar in hand, toward the storage locker. Sango stayed to help Rin pack up her drums. Kagome had set her guitar in its place, and jumped upon turning around. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled in surprise. Filling the doorway of the small storage room was Inu-Yasha, arms braced on the doorway on either side. He had effectively blocked her in. "I-Inu-Yasha," Kagome breathed, a hand to her chest, "you scared me."

"Gomen," he smirked at her, holding out an open hand, "but you owe me a quarter."

Kagome bit down on her lip to keep from cursing more at the smug boy. Angrily she dug in her pocket for said coin, slamming it into his empty palm. "I don't even know what I was thinking, singing..." she trailed off, realizing what she had just said.

Inu-Yasha quirked an eyebrow at her, stuffing the coin into his pocket. "Singing what, Kagome?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said, shoving him out of the door and heading toward her two band mates who were pulling drum cases behind them. Inu-Yasha leaned back against the refreshment table, studying her as she helped stow the drum set. She slammed the door shut, silently following Sango and Rin back toward the auditorium.

As she passed, Inu-Yasha reached out and gently grabbed her arm to stop her. "I wasn't finished talking to you," he said softly, his eyes burning into her. She didn't try to shake him off, but refused to meet his eyes, fascinated by the floor.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango questioned, her head tilted to the side in confusion. Rin stood slightly behind her, asking the same unspoken question with her eyes.

"Daijobu. Go, I'll find you," Kagome looked up, her eyes confirming her words.

"Hai," Sango nodded. "I'm going to need someone to restrain me from killing the lecher," she called over her shoulder, turning and leaving. Rin cast one last look before trotting off after Sango.

"So, what do you want?" Kagome asked, finally turning her brown eyes to meet gold.

"Well, you were saying something, and then you stopped mid sentence. Something along the lines of 'I don't know what I was thinking, singing'..." he said, releasing her arm to cross his arms over his chest.

"And I said it was nothing," she replied, mirroring his stance. "Are we done now?"

"Ie. I think I know what you were going to say. You sang that song for me, ne? Just as I sang mine for you," he replied, averting his gaze during his own admission.

Kagome's cheeks flushed, first with anger at his assumption. 'Even if I did!' she thought, but then from embarrassment at his admission. "You - you did?" she squeaked, eyes going wide.

"Hai," he said, almost inaudibly.

"Well, then I guess I have to tell you that you were right," she trailed off, her eyes suddenly finding a spot on the ceiling fascinating. Her gaze was drawn back down to gold as his arms snaked around her waist. "Nani?" Inu-Yasha's reply was phrased in a chaste kiss, gentle and sweet. Kagome's cheeks reddened even more, hiding her eyes behind her bangs, staring fixedly at his chest. 'I wonder what he looks like without his shirt on?' she wondered. 'Does he work out, or is he just thin and toned'

She was drawn out of her musing by a finger gently lifting her chin until their eyes met. "Do I embarrass you, Kagome-chan?" he asked, a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth, flashing tips of fangs.

"N-nani? Of course n-not!" she stammered. 'Damn mouth, always betraying me,' she mentally cursed.

"Oh, of course not," he laughed, claiming her lips again, this time more passionately, running his tongue over her lips. She parted them slightly, deepening the kiss.

"Ah-hem," a feminine voice cleared its throat. The two separated regretfully, turning to face the interruption.

"Kikyo," Inu-Yasha practically growled, his gold eyes hard, his aura seething anger.

"Can we help you?" Kagome spat, arms crossing over her chest as she glared at her near mirror-image.

"Inu-chan," Kikyo purred, crossing to him now that he was otherwise unoccupied, completely ignoring Kagome as she wrapped her arms around him. "I just love that song you sang for me," she cooed, not paying attention to the look of revulsion on the face of the man in her arms. "Did you write it just for me?"

"Fucking nuts," he said flatly.

"Nani? Say that again?" Kikyo said, a look of shock on her features.

"I said, 'Fucking nuts,' Kikyo. As in 'you are'?" he glared down at her, smiling slightly at her obvious discomfort. Kikyo looked up at him, withdrawing her arms from around him, her expression hurt. They stood there, staring at each other, amused and hurt respectively, until the silence was broken. By a laugh. Kagome sat on the ground, face red, hand over her mouth, barely stifling the laughter pouring out of her. Inu-Yasha smiled down at her, now free to cross his arms over his chest.

"G-gomen, b-but," Kagome sputtered, tears rolling down her face, hands now clutching her sides as she struggled to repress her laughter.

Kikyo's expression was now horrified, looking from the man's smug expression to the hysterical girl on the floor, and back again. Suddenly, she turned and fled back the way she came, tears stinging her eyes.

"Ki-Kikyo!" Kagome called, reaching out an arm. "D-don't run away! G-gomen!" And then she was unable to speak again, needing all her breath to laugh. Suddenly she stilled, feeling arms under her knees and across her back. She wasn't on the cold floor anymore, and she could feel a warm body against her side. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked up to see Inu-Yasha smirking down at her.

"You can be such a bitch. You know that?" he asked her.

"Hai," she nodded, smiling. "But you can be a real jackass, too."

"Kagome," he breathed into her ear.

"Hai, Inu-Yasha," she replied, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations as his breath stroked her neck and ear.

"You owe me another quarter."

Her eyes popped open. 'Way to ruin the moment,' she thought, automatically reaching toward her pocket. She stopped, realizing the awkward position she was in - cradled in his arms.

Inu-Yasha watched the expressions race across her face; first sarcastic, rolling her eyes, then pondering, and finally settling on a mischievous smile. 'Uh oh,' he thought, 'what is she planning now'

"Well, seeing as how I can't get into my pocket as of now," she smiled up at him, "would you settle for a kiss?"

'Certainly wasn't expecting THAT,' he thought. "I would say your kisses are worth more than a quarter," he replied.

"Fuck, shit, damn," she said, still smiling. "How about now?"

"I'd still say you're devaluing yourself, but I'll take what I can get," he said, dipping his head to kiss her. He broke the kiss and walked out of the greenroom, still carrying her.

"Where are we going?" she asked when he turned left instead of right, away from their friends.

"Anywhere but here," he replied, kicking open the fire door in front of them.

"Sounds great," she said, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes. A contented smile graced her lips. Neither noticed the fire alarms going off.

**Reviews revisited:  
**

sakura1221: Arigatou! Here, have some pocky!

Rachel: Yes, yes I am. Muahahaha.

Sakurascent: Well, it wasn't soon, but.

InugirlSakura: Arigatou! And your reward for reviewing is... another chapter! But it's done now... _pouts  
_

Lady Cassandra Micha (the reviewer formerly known as The Lady Cassandra, tehe!): My most faithful reviewer thus far! Hope I didn't disappoint you!

Inuyasha-Freak15: Well, it wasn't a catfight, but who knows might come in later chapters... _ponders  
_

A/N: There's some lovely fluff for all of you wonderful people out there! You like me, you really like me... _sniffs_ 6 reviews last chapter! Yay! _dances_ Seriously, I'm not greedy, just happy someone enjoys reading the mindless fluff in my brain. As you can probly tell, I'm into music, and I try to describe the songs as I hear them. _shrugs_ If you think I'm being too descriptive, let me know. But to do that you'll have to review! Muahahaha... Ja ne, minna!


	13. Sitting In A Tree

A/N: Wow, this feels weird. Hey, minna, long time no see, eh? He, he . . . Well, I know it's been like . . . two years. At least I left off with some nice fluff, right? I could've lost my inspiration with a cliffhanger. So, yeah, life takes over sometimes. Let's just say between buying a house, planning a wedding, and working massive overtime to pay for both, fanfiction fell to the bottom of the list. But I'm back! Like the mighty phoenix, I've risen from my own ashes to continue my story . . . On with the show!

DISCLAIMER: Does anybody still do these things? shrugs Yeah, yeah, don't own it.

Last time on "Oh, No! Not Another AU!":

"_Where are we going?" she asked when he turned left instead of right, away from their friends._

"_Anywhere but here," he replied, kicking open the fire door in front of them._

"_Sounds great," she said, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes. A contented smile graced her lips. Neither noticed the fire alarms going off._

Chapter Thirteen: Sitting in a Tree

"Let's hear it once again for our final group, Funky K and his fly girls," the announcer smiled at the crowd, then snapped his head up as fire alarms began ringing through the building. The crowd's applause faded slowly into murmurs of worry and curiosity. "Onegai, minna; remain calm and make your way toward the emergency exits in an orderly fashion. It's probably just a drill," the sweat dripping down the announcer's face belied his tension. The confused crowd, unable to detect a sign of fire, did as instructed.

_Outside_

Inu-Yasha strolled with no apparent direction, breathing in Kagome's scent. 'I must really be falling hard for her; I swear I hear bells. Wait, those don't sound like church bells, though . . . ' he thought, suddenly realizing the source of the sound. "Chikushou," he mumbled, looking around frantically.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked, opening her eyes for the first time.

"Ah, this will do," he said to himself, spying a tree nearby.

"Inu-Yasha, what are you - eeep!" Kagome's inquiry was cut off as Inu-Yasha leapt up into the air, only to settle on a tree branch.

"We shouldn't be bothered here," he said, settling himself to lean against the trunk, a leg dangling on either side of the branch.

"Bothered?" she asked, making herself more comfortable by leaning against him.

"Baka," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her, "don't you hear the alarm?"

"Alarm?" her head cocked to the side, listening. "What's the alarm for?"

"For the emergency exit door I just kicked open," he chuckled at her dog-like behavior.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome scolded, awkwardly twisting her torso to look him in the eye without falling out of the tree. "Why'd you kick open an emergency exit!"

"I didn't realize it at the time," he said, rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't you read big RED signs when they're posted . . . " he put a silencing finger to her lips.

"Shh . . . they're coming."

"They?" Kagome's question was soon answered by the sounds of a large crowd pouring from the building nearby. People milled about under the tree, but none looked up. The foliage hid the couple in the tree from view.

"Fancy meeting you lovely ladies here," came a familiar voice from below.

"Miroku! Shippo! Sesshomaru! Have you seen Kagome, by chance?" Sango's voice floated up to Kagome's ears. Kagome moved to yell down to her friend, but halted as Inu-Yasha tightened his arms around her.

"Ie," Miroku replied. "If she's missing, I'm guessing we won't be finding Yash anytime soon," Miroku turned to say to his shorter companion.

Shippo smiled mischievously. "Inu-Yasha and Kagome, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he chanted.

Kagome covered her mouth with a hand, stifling a laugh. 'That's not a half-bad idea,' Inu-Yasha thought, using two fingers under her chin to turn her head, and suited action to words.

Suddenly the air fell silent; the incessant droning of the alarm cut off. "Attention, minna. Apparently someone accidentally exited through an emergency exit, and that is what set the alarm off." The announcer stood near the building, a bullhorn in hand. "Fortunately, the final act of the day has finished performing, so at least no acts were disrupted. The judges will now take on the daunting task of narrowing it down to three final contestants. The final performances shall take place tomorrow afternoon. The results will be posted after dinner this evening. That is all," the bullhorn let out a deafening squeal, and cut out. The silent crowd began to disperse, murmuring growing to talking, spurts of laughter punctuated here and there.

When the announcer began to talk about results, Kagome and Inu-Yasha had broken apart to listen. Kagome checked her watch. "It's three o'clock now. Two and a half hours," she murmured to herself.

"Looks like we're not getting out of this tree anytime soon," Inu-Yasha drew her attention back to him. She had been leaning forward to listen to the announcement, and now glanced over her shoulder at him. His golden eyes flashed, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Oh, whatever will we do to pass the time?" she drawled, the back of her hand going to her forehead in imitation of Scarlett O'Hara.

"I can think of a few things," he murmured, reaching for her.

_Elsewhere_

Sango had given up looking for Kagome. After Miroku and Shippo's comments, she figured Inu-Yasha and she had gone somewhere private, and likely wouldn't be seen until dinner. Rin had decided to bask in the afternoon sun by the pool, and Sango had declined the offer. 'Not my thing,' she thought, wrinkling her nose. She strode purposefully into the hotel gym, clad in a sports bra, sweat pants that had been cut off just below the knee, and running shoes. She glanced around the deserted room, spotting the treadmills. She smiled faintly, turning on the i-pod she kept in her armband. As the music started up, she set the speed of the treadmill to a brisk walk. 'Now this is my thing.' Gradually she increased her speed to a jog, settling her breath and footfalls into rhythm with the song playing in her ears.

'I wonder where Kags went with him,' she pondered, her body on auto drive. She stared at the blank wall in front of her, enjoying the mind-numbing exertion. 'I hope Rin's having fun at the pool. Shippo seemed rather excited about cannonballs when she suggested it,' Sango grinned, shaking her head at the memory of the excited kit. 'I wonder where Miroku went? He said he wasn't interested in sitting by the pool. Odd, thought he'd want to check out all the girls in bikinis. I can't believe he was watching me the whole time we were performing. I wonder where he's going to school next year?' Sango mused, a smile crossing her face. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone entering the room.

Miroku had been walking through the hotel's halls, not yet ready to admit to himself that he was looking for Sango. He whistled lightly to himself, hands in his pockets, head swiveling from side to side. Movement in a room to his left caught his eye, and he had to step back to see what it was. 'Sango,' he thought, a smile spreading across his face. Quietly, yet casually, he walked up behind her. For a moment he just stood there, a few paces behind her, appreciating the fine physical form she presented. Shaking himself, he cleared his throat to get her attention. She maintained her speed. 'Hmm . . . oh, earbuds. No wonder she didn't hear me. Now, to get her attention . . . ' his thoughts trailed off.

"HENTAI!" echoed into the hall, followed by a resounding slap.

_By the pool_

Rin reclined on a chair pool side, having changed into a neon orange string bikini, with oversized sunglasses perched on her nose. "CANNONBALL!" Shippo yelled, a flash of yellow and flesh speeding past her. At the edge of the pool he leapt into the air, clutching his knees to his chest. It seemed as if he hung suspended there for a moment before dropping to the water below. Rin drew up her knees and held up her hands, futilely trying to deflect the resulting splash.

"Shippo! Do you mind!" Rin shouted, leaning forward.

"Nope, don't mind at all," Shippo stuck his tongue out at her, having swum to the side of the pool nearest her perch.

"Shippo, perhaps it would be best if you did not offend the young lady," came a rumbling baritone from behind Rin's chair. She looked over her shoulder to see a man with long silver hair clad in blue swim trunks and flip flops standing behind her, one hand resting casually on the back of her chair.

"Hai, Fluffy!" Shippo nodded, pushing off the side of the pool and swimming away from them.

"Ano, if you don't mind my asking, why do they call you 'Fluffy'?" Rin asked, her eyes following Sesshomaru as he moved to claim the empty lounge chair next to her. For a moment she thought he didn't hear her; he had laid back in the chair and crossed his legs at the ankles, staring unfocused at the pool. Rin sighed quietly, resuming her former position.

"As a child, I had a favorite blanket. One of those faux fur throws. I carried it everywhere, just like Linus from Peanuts. I called it my 'Fluffy'. When Inu-Yasha began to talk, he couldn't pronounce 'Sesshomaru', so he called me 'Fluffy' instead. The nickname just stuck," he shrugged. He had said all this in a monotone, his vision never straying from the scene in front of him.

Rin used this opportunity to study his profile. His strong jaw line and angled cheekbones lent him an aristocratic air; his eyes squinting slightly as a slight breeze ruffled his bangs. 'He's really rather striking,' she thought, putting a contemplative finger to her chin. 'A little too serious for my taste; I'm curious to know what he's like when he's not around strangers. Does he relax and goof off? Does he smile and laugh?'

"See something you like?" his voice interrupted her thoughts, a smirk turning up the corners of his lips.

"Ah-ano," Rin stammered, her face flushing crimson. "Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama. I was, uh, thinking, and I didn't realize I was staring." Her head was down, studying her hands clasped in her lap.

A clawed finger touched her chin, turning her head back to face him. He was studying her now, his golden eyes peeling back her protective layers. His lips turned up in a subtle smile, a small flash of white teeth showing. Reflexively, she returned the smile, drowning in the amber pools. "Daijobu," he murmured. "I take it as a complement."

"CANNONBALL!" was screamed nearby, followed by a large splash.

"SHIPPO!" echoed two voices simultaneously.

_Back to the tree_

"Ano, Yash?" Kagome said, stirring the hanyou from his daydreaming.

"Hai?" he replied, running his fingers through her raven locks.

"I think they've all gone."

"So?" he brought his eyes out of the branches above them to rest on the profile of her face.

"Well, it has been awhile, and my butt is really starting to hurt from sitting on this branch. Can't we get down and go somewhere else?" she asked, shifting slightly to accent her complaint.

"Fine," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her as he swung a leg over the tree branch. In one smooth movement he fell from the tree, landing at it's base in a crouch, Kagome still cradled in his arms.

"Arigatou," Kagome blushed as he set her on her feet.

"Don't worry about it," he said, pulling sunglasses from his pocket and placing them on his face. "So where to now?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Ano, I should probably try to find Sango and Rin. They must be worried about me by now."

"Doubt it," he said, turning his head away from her to look around.

"Nani!" her temper flared, pulling her hand out of his. "Don't you think my friends care!"

"Chikushoume," he mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hai, that's what I meant, that your friends don't give a flying fuck about you," he replied, rolling his eyes behind shaded lenses.

Kagome glared daggers at him, mimicking his stance. "Always have to be so witty, ne? Can't ever apologize for being a jerk, can you?"

"Apologize? For what!" he shouted, dropping his arms to his sides and leaning toward her.

"You can't intimidate me physically, Inu-Yasha, so just stop it," she said, drawing herself up to her full height to look him almost in the eye.

"Feh, what d'you know?" he mumbled, turning away.

"Well, if this is the way you're going to act, then I'm going to go look for my friends," Kagome said, turning toward the hotel and taking a few hesitant steps. She stopped, looking hopefully back at him over her shoulder.

"Whatever," he said, not turning to watch her go.

When she realized he wasn't going to stop her, she turned away. Head down, she stalked toward the hotel. "Bastard," she muttered under her breath.

"Wench," he quietly replied, leaping back up to his perch in the tree.

_Elsewhere_

"Sango-sama, gomen nasai. Again, I truly did not mean to show you any disrespect," Miroku was rambling. He held the Everlast bag tightly as Sango continued to attack it, varying the height and approach of her punches and kicks.

Sango wasn't listening to the inane apologies of the sex-driven teen. She had tuned him out fifteen minutes ago, after he had agreed to hold the large punching bag for her. 'What was he thinking, grabbing me while I was on the treadmill? I could have been seriously hurt! Well, maybe not seriously, but I could have fallen off! But he was behind me, and would have broken my fall . . . that's not the point!' She punctuated the thought by landing a rather forceful roundhouse kick.

"Sango, are you even listening to me?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration. 'Well, at least she didn't do THAT to me before,' he thought.

"Ie," she huffed, panting from the exertion. She paused her attack, bent over with her hands on her knees, head bowed while she caught her breath. Miroku tentatively loosened his hold on the bag, taking a hesitant step toward her. And another. "Daijobu, Miroku. I forgive you," Sango spoke, straightening back up.

"Honto?" he said, blue eyes wide and shining.

"Hai," she replied, walking over to get a drink from the water fountain.

"So," Miroku said, strutting toward her like a proud peacock, "does that mean that you'll go out with me sometime?"

Sango shot him a suspicious glance out of the corner of her eye as she straightened up and turned back toward him. "On a date?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Ie, to fight in a dark alley. Of course on a date!"

A thoughtful hand went to her chin, and he began to fidget under her stare. Suddenly a smile crossed her face, her eyes twinkling. She had made a decision. "I guess it wouldn't kill me," she answered.

Miroku returned her smile. "Why, Sango-chan, I do believe you are developing a crush on me."

"Whatever, Miroku," she rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amazement.

_Back to the pool_

Shippo was shaking. He was hanging upside-down, from his left leg to be exact. The hand wrapped around his left ankle was attached to a dripping wet, extremely agitated looking youkai with long silver hair. A low growl escaped Sesshomaru's throat, audible only to the quivering kit and the drenched girl nearby. "Shippo, may I ask WHAT inspired you to do that?" he asked, shaking the kit to punctuate each word.

"Ano . . . Sesshomaru-sama . . . I-I didn't realize . . . I didn't think . . . " he stammered, very conscious of the red color creeping into the other's eyes.

"EXACTLY!" Sesshomaru shouted, shaking Shippo again. "You. Didn't. THINK!"

"Ano, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin squeaked. Red-tinged gold flashed to her. "Daijobu . . . I mean . . . it's just a little water, right? And we are both wearing our swimsuits?" she ventured, her eyes pleading with him to calm down.

He stared at her for a minute, his eyes hard and cold, and she began to think that he would turn his rage on her. She subconsciously crouched, readying herself to flee if necessary. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped, his expression softening as he noticed the tension in her stance. The red receded from his irises. "You're right," he sighed, setting Shippo safely back on the ground.

"Domo arigatou, Rin-chan," Shippo said, bowing to her before hurrying away. Sesshomaru chuckled, shaking his head. Rin relaxed, beaming at him.

"Care to join me for dinner?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"I'd be delighted," she replied, standing and looping her arm in his.

**Reviews Revisited: **

My dearest darkrose: UPDATE! YAY! For the first time in two years! (Oops!)

My loyal Lady Cassandra Micha: Hope you're still around to keep reading!

lulu: No, you're stupid, and that wasn't my ending, so there. :P

I'd like to thank IcerenaMarie, Inuyasha's Dark Angel, WolfSisterJazlynn, Secret-punk-rocker, c4ss4ndr41121, Sakurascent, mew-xena, shadowww15, kogas-angel, Nyamh Rose, WolfSisterKorrina, and aznxkagome12 for your reviews. Hope that you're all still around to read the update!

A/N: When it rains it pours! I was gonna have a cliffy ending to this chapter, but I didn't get that far. Instead I was inspired to write seven pages of fluffy goodness for you all. It was even Fluffy fluff! And I didn't want to drag this one out any longer. I was getting dizzy from the location changes. So, yell at me, throw things at me, even be like "lulu" and tell me I'm stupid. But to do that you've got to press that sexy little button below! Ja ne, minna! And I promise it won't be two years until the next chapter!


	14. Tell Me Lies

A/N: So, what with the issues of having a new computer, I haven't been able to update lately. Although I've tried, really I have. But the 'puter keeps needing to go in to get fixed. One more trip should do it, but I'm going to update anyway. So this chapter is dedicated to boomerboom – hope you haven't wigged out yet!

DISCLAIMER: Do I need to keep restating this?

Chapter Fourteen: Tell Me Lies

Kagome stalked down the hallway, glaring daggers at the carpet beneath her sneakered feet. Subconsciously she made her way toward the elevator bank, just wanting to get away from everyone. She didn't know why she had made such a big deal out of Inu-Yasha's comment; she knew he didn't mean it as an insult. 'It just rubbed me the wrong way. It's all the tension from this contest. I can't wait until it's over,' she told herself mentally, looking up to see the elevators nearby. Shippo stood in front of them, bouncing eagerly while his yellow swim trunks dripped on the carpeting.

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up," he was chanting to himself as she came up behind him.

"Why in such a hurry, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

Shippo jumped at the sound of her voice, his muffled chant ending in a squeak. "Ka- Kagome," he breathed, turning to look at her with frightened eyes. "You startled me."

"Apparently," Kagome giggled. "But you look more frightened to me."

"That's because I think Fluffy is going to kill me," he shook visibly. "Can't this thing move any faster?" he said, glaring at the lit number above the elevator door. It had halted at floor six.

"And why would you think I would want to do something like that, Shippo?" an amused masculine voice came from behind them.

"Sss-sesshomaru-sama," Shippo stuttered between chattering teeth. "Imagine meeting you here," the younger boy smiled, forcing a laugh.

Kagome turned to look at the older youkai, only to notice a familiar smiling girl with her arm looped in his. Rin locked eyes with Kagome, smiling at her friend's questioning glance. She returned her attention to the male at her side as he spoke, "You are fortunate, kit, that this onna was nice enough to convince me to save your skin." Rin blushed crimson as Kagome's eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs.

"Hai. Thank you so much, Rin-chan," Shippo said, bowing deeply as the elevator doors opened. "Finally!" he shouted, running forward.

"After you," Sesshomaru motioned to Rin, a grin turning up the corner of his mouth.

"Why thank you," she giggled in reply, grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her into the elevator with her. Sesshomaru followed, pushing the button for their floor. The ride to their floor was filled with comfortable silence, which continued until they separated at their rooms. "See you in a little while," Rin called, wiggling her fingers at Sesshomaru.

Once the door was closed, Kagome turned to face Rin. "What was that all about?" she asked, hands on hips.

"What was what about?" Rin replied innocently, pulling clothes out of her suitcase.

"What do you mean 'what'?! You and Sesshomaru, of course!" Kagome yelled, exasperated with the young teen.

Just then the bathroom door opened, revealing Sango towel-drying her hair. She was fully dressed in a fitted pink tee and low-rise boot-cut black jeans. "Who and Sesshomaru?" she asked, the towel now resting forgotten around her shoulders.

Rin blushed furiously, busying herself with getting dressed. "It's nothing. We just had a nice little chat by the pool. Well, until Shippo did a cannonball and splashed us both. That just made Sess really angry, and he was gonna hurt him, but I told him not to," she finished, fully dressed in ripped blue jeans and an orange tank top, turning to her two friends who were staring at her with mouths agape.

"Sess?!" they yelled in unison.

Rin's blush returned with a vengeance, and she averted her eyes before murmuring, "Ano..."

Kagome cut her off, "And why then would you be walking arm and arm with 'Sess'," she made quotations with her fingers, "if nothing was going on? Hmm?"

"Wait, arm in arm? What did I miss?" Sango said, a frown creasing her brow.

"Apparently we both missed a lot," Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, what about you, Kags?" Rin retorted, desperate to turn the focus away from herself. "Where did you and Inu-Yasha go earlier? You've been missing for hours!"

"Yeah, she's got a point," Sango said, turning her frown toward her other friend.

"Ano... that's not important, I'm upset with him right now, and I **REALLY **don't feel like talking about it right now, so yeah," Kagome replied, waving off both of her friends as she changed into baggy khaki cargo pants and a green tube top, not wanting to wear anything to remind her of this afternoon.

"God, a girl decides to work out and misses everything," Sango mumbled to herself, plopping down on the end of the nearest bed.

"Don't tell me you've been working out all this time?" Rin replied.

"Yeah, I did. First I ran, then I went a few rounds with a punching bag," Sango rose, once again preoccupied with drying her hair.

Kagome eyed her suspiciously, pursing her lips. "A few rounds with a punching bag? So who held it for you?" she asked.

"No one special," Sango responded, her back to them.

"They don't have employees that are in the hotel gym," Rin said, catching on. "Was it another guest?"

"Yup, just some **random** guest," Sango's face reddened, unaware of her friends' approaching proximity.

"You really stressed 'random'; why do I think this guest wasn't so random?" Kagome puzzled, making Sango jump and turn as she realized she was cornered.

"Why are you blushing, Sango? Could it be because **Miroku **was your sparring partner today?" Rin's eyes sparkled as she teased the older teen.

"Perhaps," she said, attempting to push between her two friends.

"Perhaps?" Kagome cocked a questioning eyebrow, holding Sango back.

"Ok, ok! Kami-sama you two are so damn nosy!" Sango burst out. "Miroku and I spent some time together in the gym. He held the punching bag for me. Then he asked me out and I said yes. Happy?"

"Hai," Kagome nodded, smiling, and the three girls returned to getting ready in silence.

* * *

_Meanwhile, next door_

"Fluffy and Rin, sitting in a tree," Shippo chanted.

"Cease that childish nonsense at once," Sesshomaru replied, pulling clothes out of the closet.

"What's up, guys?" Miroku asked as he walked out of the bathroom, steam swirling behind him. He was fully dressed, clad in a purple t-shirt and baggy black jeans. "Why is Shippo dripping wet?"

"Because he finds it amusing to splash me," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, throwing a towel at the giggling kitsune.

"Oh, he's just cranky because he was talking to Rin and I interrupted him," Shippo teased, toweling off.

"Rin?" Miroku raised an eyebrow at the older youkai, who was now clad in baggy khaki cargo pants and his signature plain white t-shirt. Sesshomaru arced one elegant eyebrow in reply. "Right," Miroku spoke, clearing his throat, "none of my business. Got it."

"Where's Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked, pulling a black Phase II t-shirt on over his baggy blue jeans.

"Still with Kagome, I guess," Miroku shrugged.

"But Kagome's next door; we all came up the elevator together!" Shippo replied.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, then," Miroku replied, sitting down on the end of a bed.

"But," Shippo started, only to be interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Why don't you go next door and ask the onna before the kit has a conniption fit?"

"I am not having a conniption!" Shippo burst out.

Miroku sighed, standing. "Ok, ok; I'll go ask." He walked out the door and turned to knock on the next door. A few seconds later, the door opened, the sound of a hair dryer running in the background. Brown eyes stared up at him expectantly.

"Can I help you, Miroku?" Rin asked, smiling up at him.

"I, uh, was just wondering if Kagome knew where Inu-Yasha was? None of us have seen him recently, and..." he trailed off as Rin turned to look behind her. Miroku looked over the young teen to see Kagome halt momentarily in applying her make-up in a small compact mirror before resuming without even sparing a glance in his direction.

"Last I saw he was up a tree somewhere," Kagome replied, carefully applying mascara.

"Thank you. See you ladies at dinner!" Miroku called, flashing his most charming smile and waving before re-entering his own room.

"Up a tree somewhere?" Rin asked Kagome, shutting the door.

* * *

_Up a tree somewhere_

'I better head back, it must be nearly dinnertime by now,' Inu-Yasha thought to himself, jumping down from his perch in the tree. He re-entered the building, not noticing Yura's presence as he walked past her.

Once he was out of earshot, Yura chirped her cell phone and whispered cryptically, "The eagle has landed. I repeat, the eagle has landed."

"Copy that," Kagura chirped back, covertly peeking around the corner to see Inu-Yasha approaching the elevators. He seemed deep in thought. "The rooster is in the hen house," she chirped into her phone as Inu-Yasha stepped on the elevator.

'Damn women. She should've known I was just joking. Why do women always have to get mad over stupid little shit?' Inu-Yasha thought to himself as he rode up in the elevator, sighing. 'I'll just go to her room and apologize for whatever she thinks I did wrong. Kami-sama, I hate doing that! Why does she have to be so stubborn!' he thought, kicking the wall of the elevator as it arrived at his floor.

"Copy that," Kikyo chirped into her phone, a mischievous smile spreading across her face as she turned to the man beside her.

"I don't know about this," Kouga grimaced.

"Do you really want to see Kagome with Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, no, but I don't want to have to trick her into choosing me," Kouga said, studying Kikyo's outfit. She had dressed exactly as Kagome had been earlier this afternoon for her performance, and had even curled her hair and pulled it up in a messy ponytail to resemble the other girl.

"We've discussed this already, Kouga," Kikyo glared at him. "It's not her we're tricking, it's him. He'll push her away, and she'll land in your strong arms."

"I don't know..." he trailed off as the elevator doors slid open. Kikyo took advantage of his momentary indecision and embraced him, planting her lips firmly on his. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around her, kissing her passionately in return. 'You're doing this for Kagome,' he repeated mentally to himself.

Inu-Yasha looked up as he stepped off the elevator, determined to go straight to Kagome's room and apologize for not being wrong. 'We can sort the details out later,' he smirked to himself, but halted a few paces from the elevator by what was before him. 'Kagome? Kissing Kouga?' his jaw dropped in surprise. 'It can't be her! But it has to be, look what she's wearing!' he stomped forward past the preoccupied couple, a growl unconsciously leaving his lips. He reigned in his rage long enough to slip the key card into the lock before angrily slamming the door on the scene behind him.

"That was perfect!" Kikyo whispered to Kouga, pulling apart. "Now I've got to hurry and get out of this idiotic outfit!" With that, she ran down the hall, Kouga dragging his feet behind her.

"Why so angry, Yash?" Miroku asked.

"None of your damn business!" he snarled, snatching the cowboy hat off his head and throwing it across the room. He looked around the room to find his brother and two friends all looking at him, one with amusement, one with concern, and one with fear.

"What did the onna do, brother, break your heart?" Sesshomaru spoke, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I just saw her kissing Kouga," he growled.

"Nani? Where?" Miroku asked, eyes wide.

Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped to his friend, a snarl on his lips, "Just outside, couldn't miss them walking from the elevators."

"But I just saw Kagome in her room not a minute ago..." Miroku spoke, confused.

"Well, she's not there now," Inu-Yasha whipped his shirt off, sending it to join the lost hat.

"If you're done throwing your little tantrum," Sesshomaru spoke, his eyes laughing at his younger brother's behavior, "we should be heading down to dinner."

"Whatever," Inu-Yasha sighed, pulling on a white tank top and tying his black bandanna around his head. The four boys exited the room, meeting no one on their trip downstairs. They sat at their usual table in silence as Inu-Yasha glared at his plate, pushing food around it with his fork.

"Do you plan on eating, or are you just going to play with your food?" Sesshomaru questioned him, the only one daring enough to poke the bear.

"Shut up or you'll end up wearing it," Inu-Yasha muttered back. Miroku and Shippo looked from one brother to the other, caught in the middle of a verbal tennis match.

"I highly doubt that, little brother," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Konnichi wa, minna!" Rin bounced up to the table, sitting down nearest Sesshomaru.

"Ah, greetings, my lovely ladies! We greatly missed your company until now, and feared we brutish men would have to entertain ourselves!" Miroku smiled charmingly, attempting to dispel the tension that hung over the table.

"You are such a baka," Sango chuckled, shaking her head at Miroku's antics as she sat across from him.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome began hesitantly, gripping the back of the chair in front of her, not yet having sat down.

"I'm suddenly not very hungry," the hanyou spat, throwing down his fork. He stood up so forcefully his chair tipped over behind him, and stalked off after shooting a glare at the girl across the table. She stood there for a minute, blinking owlishly where he had just sat, before chasing after him.

"Wow. What crawled up his ass and died?" Sango asked, taking a forkful of rice.

"Apparently he's convinced he saw Kagome kissing Kouga outside our rooms a short while ago," Miroku stated, causing Rin and Sango to look at him in shock. "Which I found rather odd, since he claimed this just after I had returned to our room; just after having seen her in yours."

"Kagome has been with us for the past hour," Sango stated, Rin nodding beside her.

"Then who did Inu-Yasha see kissing Kouga?" Shippo piped up.

* * *

"Inu-Yasha, matte! I need to talk to you!" Kagome called, running to catch him up outside. The hanyou stopped, his back still to her. "Wow, you walk fast," she panted, trying to catch her breath. "I wanted to apologize for losing my temper before. I know you didn't really mean to offend me. Sometimes I just don't know what gets into me," she said, smiling at his back.

Inu-Yasha whipped around, studying her with golden eyes. His sunglasses sat forgotten in his pocket. "So you ran to someone else's arms for comfort?" he bit out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"I saw you," he said lowly, "with Kouga."

"Ok, now you've really confused me. When was I with Kouga?" she asked, her eyes matching her words.

"I saw you kissing him! Stop denying it!" he said, his eyes searching hers for the truth.

"Me kiss Kouga?!" Kagome yelped, her eyebrows arced in shock. "I've **never** kissed Kouga!"

"So you're a liar, too, huh?" he snarled. "I don't want to talk to you again. Just leave me alone," he said, walking past her into the building.

"But, Inu-Yasha, I'm not lying!" she called out after him. He kept walking like he couldn't hear her, leaving her standing alone, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm not lying," she whimpered softly to herself.

A/N: _sniffles _I hated writing that. Took me forever to get that bit of conflict out. But now we get to move on to the resolution! I will start writing the next chapter right away, so that I can have it out A.S.A.P. And I think I will be doing a sequel, but let me know if you think yes or no. Ja ne, minna! Until next time!


	15. A Miko, a Hanyou, and a Youkai Walk Into

_A/N: Ohayo, minna! Did you miss me? Yeah, so, computer's still not fixed. But I have it for tonight, so I thought I'd try and crank out another chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Kyome elemental phoenx youkai (why must your name be so long?!), my newest reader/reviewer! Also thank you to boomerboom and mal malonske for the lovely reviews! Don't ask where I got the title for this one, it just jumped up and bit me. Onward!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it, except for Mr. Announcer-man!**

Chapter Fifteen: A Miko, a Hanyou, and a Youkai Walk Into a Bar…

Kouga watched from a safe distance as Inu-Yasha stormed back toward the building, careful to stay downwind from the already irate hanyou. Kagome still stood where he left her, head bowed and shoulders slumped forward. As Kouga approached the distraught girl, the salty smell of her tears hit him like a blow to the face. 'I made her cry?' he asked himself. 'Ie,' he thought, shaking his head. 'That stupid mutt made her cry,' he reassured himself, confidently walking up to her. "Kagome, are you ok?" he asked, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome jumped at the sudden pressure, unaware that he had been nearby. 'He probably saw it all,' she thought, ashamed that someone had witnessed her weakness. "How much did you hear?" she asked softly, her head still bowed.

"Ano, well, I saw enough. What has the little puppy so pissed off?" he asked, an unconscious growl vibrating his voice at the word "puppy".

"Oddly enough," Kagome chuckled coldly, lifting her tear-filled eyes to look at him, "you do."

"Me?" Kouga gaped, hoping that his shock was coming across as genuine. He had never been much of an actor, much less a good liar.

"Hai," she nodded, mirthless laughter again spilling from her lips. "He says he saw us kissing. Kissing! So I told him the truth, that we've **NEVER** kissed, and he called me a liar!" At this last word, unshed tears spilled from her eyes down her cheeks. Kagome threw herself at Kouga, burying her face against his chest. "Oh, Kouga," her voice came out muffled, "why is he such a jackass?"

"I don't know, Kagome," Kouga murmured soothingly, wrapping his arms around her and running fingers through her hair. 'It's working!' he thought, his eyes flashing triumphantly. 'Kikyou was right! I may not have agreed before, but now, with Kagome in my arms, I know it was the right thing to do. She will be mine.' He inhaled deeply through his nose, wanting to imprint her scent on his memory. Underneath the combined scents of vanilla and sakura blossoms that he knew to be Kagome, was a softer, but very noticeable scent of rain and the wind. Unconsciously he growled, recognizing the scent of the hanyou.

Kagome giggled at the protective rumble that went through Kouga's chest, her sobs having subsided to sniffles. His ministrations had calmed her, and she no longer felt sad. She turned her face up to him, a watery smile on her lips. He was looking over her, his eyes focused on some distant object that she could not see. "Kouga," she whispered, finally gaining his attention. "Thank you. You have no idea how bad I needed a hug," she smiled up at him, taking a step back and starting to turn away. Kagome's expression and aura radiated infectious contentment, effectively blocking any rational thought previously in Kouga's mind. As she turned away, he instinctively pulled her back, lowering his head to hers in a soft kiss. They stood like that for a heartbeat before Kagome pulled away, a scowl gracing her formerly peaceful features. "What the hell was that for?" she asked, putting a safe distance between them.

"What the hell was what for?" he practically shouted, attempting to close the gap between them and return her to his arms. 'Where she belongs,' his mind pointed out.

"Gomen, Kouga-kun," Kagome sidestepped the suddenly needy man in front of her. "But I just don't feel for you that way. You're my friend, but nothing more," she whispered, turning and jogging back to the building.

"Chikushou!" Kouga swore, kicking the nearest thing, which happened to be a rather large cement planter. 'Ow, ow, ow, ow,' he thought, resisting the urge to grab his injured appendage and hop around comically on one foot. 'How come I always have to fuck it up?!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha stormed towards the door he had just exited through, the stomping of his feet akin to a toddler's temper tantrum. He was just reaching out to throw open the door when a husky voice spoke his name nearby. He spun around, golden eyes narrowed in suspicion before landing on a familiar figure. "Go away, Kikyou," he growled, turning away from her again.

"But, Inu," she purred, her hand reaching out to gently caress his arm. "I thought we could play, now that you've cut loose that little girl."

Inu-Yasha took a deep breath through his nose, planning to chew out the presupposing woman who had latched onto his arm, but almost choked on the air surrounding him. Kikyou's strong scent of hairspray and raspberries made him want to gag, the intertwining smell of fall leaves tugging at the back of his mind. 'Why do I know this smell? Why do I feel like the combination of her smell and this other one are something I should remember?' He stood still, his golden eyes glazing over as he waited for that flash of memory before shaking his head to clear it. Realizing that Kikyou still clutched his arm, he glared at her over his shoulder, allowing the tip of one fang to show as he growled at her. "Let go, Kikyou," his voice came out low, laced with warning.

"But," her voice quavered slightly, her confidence retreating as fear spiked in her scent.

"But nothing," he replied, his golden eyes rimmed red in anger. "If I didn't want you before, what would make you think that Kagome would have anything to do with me wanting you now? Let go and leave me alone." Slowly, her hand slid from his arm, disappointment rolling off of her as he disappeared through the door in front of him.

"Chikushou," she whispered, bowing her head in defeat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fucking BASTARD!" Kagome grunted, sweeping Sango's legs out from under her. Kagome had returned to the hotel room after her encounter with Kouga, her grief having morphed into anger. Sango knew the best way to keep Kagome from doing something stupid was to work out that aggression, so she had thrown workout clothes as her friend and pulled her down to the fitness center. After running a couple of miles on the treadmill, the two had decided to spar. Sweat rolled off of them both, darkening the waistband of Sango's grey cotton capri workout pants and plastering Kagome's bangs to her forehead. Rin sat cross-legged on the mat nearby, sucking on a tootsie pop and watching in amusement. Sango stood back up, taking a deep breath before resuming a ready stance.

"That's two more quarters, Kagome," Rin teased. Kagome paused in her attack, narrowed eyes glancing sidelong at her smiling friend before muttering and renewing her attack.

"Kagome's handing out money?" Miroku called, strolling into the room casually with his hands in his pockets, Sesshomaru and Shippo following behind him. "I'll take some!" he said, smiling as he plopped down to sit next to Rin.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked Rin, sitting on her other side. The two sparring girls ignored the three males who had just entered the room, their grunts and shouts punctuating punches, kicks, and blocks.

"Kagome is angry," Rin replied calmly, leaning back into Sesshomaru, who had seated himself behind her.

"Well, duh," Shippo rolled his eyes at her. "But why is she taking it out on Sango?"

"So she doesn't go and 'rip off that son of a bitch's fluffy little ears' apparently," Rin spoke, her fingers making quotes in the air while her eyes never left the two females in front of her.

'More like purify them off,' Sesshomaru mentally smirked, noticing the slight crackling of purple energy in Kagome's aura. "Rin," he nuzzled her cheek, earning a contented hum from the girl. "Where did you say Kagome lives again?"

"The Sunset Shrine," she replied distractedly. "It's about a half hour west of here."

Sesshomaru turned to Shippo's questioning glare, trying to communicate his supposition through his eyes. The kitsune still looked lost, however; until both youkai had their attention drawn by their friend to their left. "She's a miko," Miroku breathed, his eyes wide and unblinking as he watched Kagome fight.

"Ano, Kagome!" Rin called out, Miroku's statement having snapped her out of her daze. Sure enough, Kagome's aura was becoming stronger and more visible, purple energy crackling lightly around her. 'I have GOT to learn to pay closer attention!' Rin silently berated herself. "I think it's time we go and do some meditation!" the younger girl shouted, springing up from her place on the floor.

Kagome and Sango paused, turning to the younger girl. "Hai, Rin-chan," Kagome nodded, dropping her fighter's stance. "I believe you are correct." With that, the girls linked arms and skipped out of the room.

"How come you didn't tell us Kagome is a miko?" Miroku turned to Sango, who was toweling the sweat off of her brow.

Sango paused almost imperceptibly, schooling her features to show no emotion. "A miko, Miroku? Kagome? I'm not sure what you're talking about," she said, turning away and walking toward the drinking fountain.

"Ningen," Sesshomaru's cold and calculating voice rang through the room, although he didn't shout, effectively halting Sango's forward progression.

"Hai?" her voice came out husky, and she refused to turn around, afraid to look in the youkai's eyes.

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru. I can smell your lies, as well as your apprehension. Why did you not inform us of your friend's powers?"

Sango slowly turned around to face the three men, her eyes trained on the mat below her feet. "Because it wasn't important," she breathed.

"Not important!" Shippo squeaked, hopping up and racing toward her. "She could have purified us all if she wanted to! We trusted you with our true natures, how come you didn't return the favor?!"

"Shippo has a point, Sango," Miroku's voice surprised her, causing her to look up. He now stood behind the kitsune, a hand resting on the younger boy's shoulder. "She should have said something right away."

"She was afraid you all would be nervous or wary of her, and she didn't want to distance herself from you. Trust me, Kagome has excellent control over her powers, and she has never accidentally purified anyone, even in an extreme rage!"

"True, otherwise my idiotic half-brother and that asinine wolf would both be piles of ash by now," Sesshomaru stated, surprising his friends.

"Wolf?" Sango asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah, I smelt him, too. But not at dinner, just now, and she was angry at them both. I wonder what Kouga did?" Shippo spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Kouga's a wolf?" Sango questioned again, turning her gaze to Miroku as the two youkai had decided to ignore her.

"Which means the ningen did not kiss the ookami, and that the hanyou truly is an idiot," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Hai," Miroku sighed, turning to Sango. "Yet another youkai."

"We should go yell at him?" Shippo asked the older youkai.

"I guess that would explain the growling Kagome was talking about," Sango muttered, digesting what she was hearing.

"I suppose," Sesshomaru sighed, turning toward the exit, Shippo bouncing in his wake.

"Growling?" Miroku asked, ignoring the exit of his friends.

"Hai. Kagome-chan said that after Inu-Yasha stormed off, Kouga came up and comforted her. But then he kissed her, and she's just not interested so she got all angry at him, too."

"I see," Miroku replied, a contemplative hand to his chin. "Sango-chan," he reached out to take her hand, causing a flush to creep up her cheeks. "Assuming we can convince our hot-headed friend that he has made a mistake, is there a way you recommend for him to apologize?"

"Hmm," Sango thought, the forefinger of her free hand tapping her chin thoughtfully. "You made it to the finals, right?"

"Hai. I saw that you made it as well. Congratulations," Miroku nodded to her.

Sango waved her hand in the air, dismissing his congratulations as a mischievous glimmer shone in her eyes. "Well, there is this song that Kagome has always loved..." Miroku leaned in, and they whispered back and forth, plotting for their stubborn friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha sat on the floor of his hotel room, scowling as he angrily strummed his guitar. "Fucking women," he muttered. "Can't trust a damn one."

"Would you cease your sulking, hanyou?" Sesshomaru spoke, bursting through the door.

"Go away, Fluffy. I'm not in the mood for your shit," Inu-Yasha replied, glaring up at the youkai in front of him.

"Tough. You're going to listen to us whether you like it or not!" Shippo yipped, bouncing on the foot of the bed nearby.

"The hell I am," Inu-Yasha replied, pushing off the ground with one hand and gripping the neck of his guitar in the other.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, pushing the hanyou back to the floor. "You are and you will. Stop being so insolent for once."

"Yeah!" Shippo chimed in, blushing as two sets of golden eyes glared at him. "Ano, so, when you THOUGHT you saw Kagome kissing Kouga," Inu-Yasha growled, causing Shippo to gulp before continuing, "Did you bother to smell her?"

The rumble in Inu-Yasha's chest stopped, his head tilted as he tried to remember. "I remember all I could pick up was the fucking smell of the damn fall leaves! There was another scent there, but it was so weak. The wimpy wolf's scent totally overpowered it!"

"Well, then did you think to smell her at dinner? Or during your confrontation outside?" Sesshomaru again rolled his eyes at his half-brother's idiocy.

"Ano… yeah! Yeah I did! Why?" Inu-Yasha again tilted his head in confusion.

'Kami-sama, give me strength,' Sesshomaru silently prayed. "Did you smell the wolf on her at that time?"

Inu-Yasha's expression once again turned thoughtful, his eyes staring intently at the wall without seeing it. Suddenly realization hit him, his jaw dropping open.

Shippo squealed in delight, bouncing more exuberantly on the bed. "Inu-Yasha no baka," he shook his head at his friend seated nearby on the floor.

"And you call yourself an inu youkai," Sesshomaru huffed indignantly. "Pathetic. Maybe your ningen half is stronger after all. You certainly throw a tantrum like one," he continued to bait him, a smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Now what do I do?" Inu-Yasha muttered, hanging his head. "I called her a liar. She's never going to forgive me for that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Miroku smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Nani? You know a way to make Kagome forgive Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked incredulously.

"Hai, Sango-chan told me," he replied, hooking up his mp3 player to the boom box on the dresser nearby. "This is the song we're going to perform for the finals tomorrow."

_A/N: Whew. I'm sleepy, so I think I'll end it there for tonight. Sooooo sleepy. Anywhoodles, hope you enjoyed the latest installation of ONNAAU! R&R, onegai?! Ja ne, minna!_


End file.
